New School and a New Life
by GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid
Summary: Lorelai convinces her parents to let her go to a public school in a small town 30 minutes away from where she lives. The people she will meet and the experiences she will have change her life forever.
1. Locker and a Luke

She didn't know how she did it, but she succeded. She finally persuaded her parents on allowing her to go to a public highschool instead of the stuck-up prepatory she recently attended. Richard and Emily Gilmore sent their daughter to Stars Hollow High School because they read somewhere that small town schools gave the best education. Fortunately for Lorelai, she was the one who slipped the newspaper article into her father's daily edition of the New York Times.

It was the first day of school for her at Start Hollow High. She trandferred in the middle of her sophmore year because she needed to get away from high society teenagers she had to deal with at her old school.

Lorelai was dropped off by her driver Ernest at 7:30 in front of the school for she needed to get her schedule, locker and books. She walked through the walk-way with her head held high so people would notice her and say something. It's not like she needed to be the center of attention, but she liked to be looked at once and a while. Especially today since she wore her new favorite Bangles tee shirt and a skirt that matched it perfectly.

She made her way in and out of the principle's office in one piece. She was given her locker number and combination, a map of the school so she didn't get lost and important papers that her parents needed to look over and sign. She was also told that in each class - the teacher would supply her with her text books and papers that she needed.

After talking to the secretary, she went out to find her locker. Once she did she was having trouble trying to open it. She looked around as some people looked at her and whispered to their friends._ I can't wait until I finally meet some people to talk to. _- she thought to herself. Embarassed as she was, she decided to not care what everyone was saying and determined herself to get her locker open. After two minutes of pushing and cursing under her breath she was startled by a boy who looked about her age saying "Um, do you need some help with that?". The boy was just a little taller than her, brown wavy hair that was popping out of his backwards baseball hat, blue and white flannel shirt and jeans that looked like he was sleeping in them.

She giggled slightly and said "Yeah, that would be great." She moved over and he just hit the handle with his palm only so hard that it made a loud band and pulled open the locker handle. She was amazed, she looked at him like he was Harry Houdini or the magician that she once saw on television when she was younger. "Ahh! Thank you so much! I've been here for the past five minutes trying how to manuever this stupid thing so I could get these freakin' books outta my hands. Your my life-saver! You have the magical touch!", she said while pushing her books onto the shelf.

The mystery boy couldn't stop starring at her. _God, she's beautiful. Not just normal beauty, she was .. I don't know how to describe it._ He noticed the girl was looking at him with a puzzled look. He shook his head - out of the trance. "Uhh .. I'm Luke. Luke Danes."

She grinned and looked excited that she finally met somebody, who looked really friendly. "Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore."

_Lorelai - Lorelai Gilmore. Don't forget that name, Danes. Don't. _Luke kept saying her name in his head.

And right on cue - there was an interruption.

"Luke! Where the hell have you been? Rachel's been looking for you!" said another guy about Luke's age.

_Damn, he has a girlfriend. I mean, how could he not have a girlfriend, he's really hot! And he seems to be really nice from the 2-minutes we've been next to each starring at each other ... _- Lorelai thought

"Hey .. uhh .. Jackson .. this is .. umm .. Lorelai", stammered Luke.

"Hi, nice to meet you." said Lorelai who looked behind the boy standing in front of her, snoticing the group of people headed their way.

"Hey! I haven't seen you around town, did you just move in or something?" Jackson said a little over-excited.

"No, I'm actually from Hartford. I convinced my parents to let me come to a public school."

"Hey Luke, I've been looking for ya!" a curly red-head girl said she noticed Lorelai after kissing Luke on the cheek, "and who's your friend" she said to Luke.

"Uhh .. this is .. Lorelai." Luke tried to say without drooling as he kept looking into Lorelai's deep blue eyes. _Way to ruin a perfectly good moment Rachel. Man, why did I start dating her. We really don't go together. She wants to get out of this town and I know I could never do that._

"Hi, it's nice to meet you .. ?" Lorelai said quickly after Luke's response.

"Rachel. I see you met Luke and Jackson." she looked to her left and said "and here comes the whole gang."


	2. Kirk's behind and tales of love

Here's chapter two. I think this chapter is a little crazy, please don't kill me if I made mistakes .. R/R !

* * *

"Lorelai, meet - Andrew, Sookie, Kevin and - uhh .. Kirk? What are you doing?" Rachel said as the group of four stood besides each other. The Kirk fellow was keeping his hands on his butt and kept looking behind him to check for people.

"I .. umm .. my bottom hurts" The scrauny, brown haired, clumsy looking boy said.

"He sat in gum - again!" said a plump red head who had a bandanna in her hair.

"I actually looked down on the seat before I sat this time!" Kirk responded defensively.

_Kirk is weird. _­- Lorelai thought - _And why isn't Luke speaking? He seems to be popular in the group .. and why does he keep looking at me and his shoes?_

"Why, hello there. I'm Kevin. It's a pleasure." a blonde haired, good-built guy said while taking Lorelai's hand and kissing it.

"Umm .. Hi." Lorelai said as pulling her hand back akwardly.

"Kevin! Be nice! Don't scare this one away like you did with all the others!" Andrew snapped at him and wording 'Sorry' to Lorelai.

She just giggled as the bell rang.

"Okay guys, We'll see you later! We got home-ec next and I met this great new chicken reicipe for extra credit!" Sookie said as she pulled Rachel and Kirk with her making them run down the hallway with her.

"Lorelai, what's your first class? One of us will walk you there." Rachel said.

She looked at her rosster. "Uhh .. Trig - with Ms. Hermanio."

"Trig! What grade are you in!" Kevin responded amazed.

"I'm still a sophmore, but my mom talked to the principle and told him that I like to be 'challenged' mentally. Personally I'd like Geometry with the normal Sophs, but .. there's no arguing with Emily Gilmore."

"Well that just sucks - but that's good because Luke has Trig too!"

"You do?" Lorelai said now looking at Luke attentively waiting for an answer.

"Well .. yeah. I'll walk with you." Luke said looking at the wall behind her head so the others didn't notice him starring at her.

"Sit with her you idiot! She's way prettier than Rachel anyway, so put the moves on her!" Kevin said while emphisyzing the word 'moves'.

"Kevin! Shutup!" Andrew quickly responded punching his friend in the arm, "I'm really sorry about him - and whatever he says in the future."

Lorelai laughed, "Thanks. It's no problem." and looked at Luke again

"I guess we should go .. ya know .. before we're late." Luke responded - again looking at the wall behind her.

"Yeah .. lead the way." she motioned for him to go.

They began walking down the hallway silently, catching short glances at each other.

"So .. Rachel. Your girlfriend?" Lorelai finally said, regretting after saying it.

"Yeah .. I guess .." Luke said looking at the floor as he walked.

"You guess? What does that mean - I hope you don't mind me asking" _What the heck does 'I guess mean'. That's like saying 'I guess I'm having a heart-attack.' 'I guess I can speak.' 'I guess I'm not blind.'_

"No .. it's okay, I don't really mind. We .. umm .. have been off - and - on for the past year now .. and right now .. I don't know where we stand."

"Oh. I understand. That's how me and my old boyfriend Christopher were, we were from the same school, same high-class sucky society and we just meshed until he started saying he needed room to breathe - but we still could be together. And me, being a complete and total idiot believed him when he said that he loved me .. oh, wow. Sorry I just exploded that all on you, I just finally needed to tell somebody that since it's been kept inside me for like 2 years .. ha ha .. yeah .. sorry, again."

Luke just starred at her. _How could someone not love this girl and even have the nerve to keep her in a left pocket while he's making out with troullups. He has no idea what he did._

"Luke, say something? Because now I feel like a big fool saying all that stuff to you while you just look at me like the crazy lunatic I am."

He shook out all the thoughts and finally spitted out, "That's fine, it's nice having to listen to someone instead of 'telling them about your deep feelings' like Rachel does. I actually liked hearing about it, even though this Christopher guy is a jerk for doing it .."

Lorelai smiled and thought _I think I made a friend .. a really cute friend .. a really BUILT friend .. Yay!_

"Thanks Luke." and she gave him her award-winning smile.

* * *

I'm going to write chapter three tomorrow. I hope you guys liked this. Remember .. Read and Review - and I'll love you forever!


	3. A number and Al's

(**A/N**) : Thanks for the reviews! Here's a little answers for people ..  
**Labyrith** - Thanks. I actually had this idea since the one episode where they had flashbacks of Lorelai's past .. but now I finally decided to write.  
**sportybaby98** - Kevin is just someone I made up. I dedicated this chapter to you since you gave me the idea! Thanks!  
**politicaldonkey** - I have no clue how hard trig is, but I just remember that the senior I used to know had trig so I figured it was hard. I don't mean to make it sound bad or anything .. I just thought of something that I would kill myself if I had the class. Thanks for the comment

I own nothing .. if I did .. I would have Scott Patterson (Luke) my own personal slave who would feed me grapes all day in a hot tub on a beach .. I soo envy ASP!

* * *

The rest of the day for Lorelai went fairly well. She had Sookie in 5 of her 8 classes. Luke was in 2 and lunch. She was really happy that Rachel wasn't in any of the classes she had with Luke. _I don't understand what my problem is. Why do I care who Luke, this kid I just met today is going out with .. even though Sookie said she doesn't treat him right and that he doesn't look happy - I only saw him smile once and it was at me. At lunch he didn't even talk much either. He sits with all the school stars and he doesn't even joke around with them, he just asked me about my classes and if I like the cafeteria. I'm going to try to get through this kid and figure him out._

Before school ended - Sookie asked her if she would like the go to Al's Pancake World with her, Jackson and Luke. She immediately said yes once she heard Luke's name. (A/N : Al's Pancake World is going to have pancakes because in the first season Rory said that he decided to change the name a little while after he made pancakes)

When they got there they paired off into 2 and sat at seperate tables, Sookie and Jackson sat together and Luke and Lorelai.

Luke looked a little down and everyone knew why but Lorelai. She asked Sookie but she thought it wasn't her place to tell - so she decided to ask him.

"Luke, I don't mean to pry .. but are you okay? You seem a little less-talkative than you were this morning." Lorelai said as she stirred her coffee not looking at him.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I .. uh .. broke up with Rachel today." Luke said starring at his fruit salad.

"Aw, I'm so sorry! Can I ask you why?" She responded looking up at him.

"Umm .. well .. Kevin kinda .. heard from her friend Gypsy that she was making out with this other guy from the track team under the bleachers. So I called it quits. I couldn't take the confussion anymore. Even if she'll ever be the only girl who really likes me for me .. I can live with that I was the one that took charge .. not her." still not looking at her.

"Oh .. Luke, I'm so sorry. I can't believe she would do that. And what do you mean 'she'll be the only girl who really likes you for you'? From the time I spent with you so far, I kinda like you, your fun to hang out with and you don't really get mad when I go off and ramble like others usually do. Don't beat yourself up about this, it was her lose, you gained. Your now single .. go off and 'play the field' .. you'll find someone. And plus, I hear the whispers from most of the girls that past us down the hallway .. if i recall - "Look, there's 'Butch' Danes, I hope he and Rachel break it off soon .. I want to call him up one of these days." Don't worry .. you will be fine" she placed her hand on his and gave him a reassuring look.

"Thanks, that means alot." he smiled at her for the third time today and actually showing his teeth this time.

"Luke! It's 4 o'clock! Didn't your dad want you to be at work by 3:30?" Jackson yelled over interrupting the moment.

"Yeah! Thanks! I gotta go." He said sitting up pulling on his coat, "Bye Lorelai, I'll see you tomorrow in school." turning attention to her and giving her another smile.

"You can call me if you want! I finally got my own phone!" she pulled out a pen and scribbled something on his hand.

"Okay, I'll do that. Bye." Luke said giving her another look and running out of the door.

_"555-7486_

_Lorelai"_

_I can't believe I just got that girl's number. I can't believe she was the one who offered to give it to me! _

* * *

Next chapter will be about Lorelai and Luke's conversation on the phone .. maybe even a little date .. who knows.

Sorry that this chapter was so short


	4. Christoper and phone calls

(A/N) Two chapters in one night .. man I'm on a roll!

**Labyrith** - this chapter is for you!

* * *

Lorelai went back to her home in Hartfor a little after 5 since she walked around Stars Hollow with Sookie for the grand tour. She entered her house and immediately ran upstairs into her room. She grabbed the phone and sat it next to her as she pulled out her school books. After an hour of homework she looked up out her window and saw a boy standing there ready to knock on the door.

"Christopher .." Lorelai whispered to herself.

He waved to her as she got up to let him in. He gave her a tight hug and kissed her on the cheek but she pulled away.

"Hey, what's up with you?" He asked irritated.

"Oh, just the fact that you still think we can kiss and all that junk even though we aren't together anymore. Chris, I am not like that .. so please don't do this." she walked over to her bed and sat down as the phone rang. She quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Umm is Lorelai there?"

"Luke?" Lorelai said happily as Christopher raised up his eyebrows and walked closer to her trying to grab the phone. She quickly pulled away and shoving him off.

"Yeah .. it's me. Hey .. umm .. how are you?" noticing something going on in the backround, but didn't think twice about it.

"I'm fine .. just being completely annoyed by some idiot that won't leave me alone. And don't worry .. I'm deffinetely not talking about you." she said giving Christopher the look that says 'get the hell outta here or your done'. He got the message and left. She watched him climb off her balacony as Luke continued.

"Oh .. well .. that sucks. Anything I can do about it?"

"No, it's nothing a little push off the balcony won't fix."

"So .. umm .. you wanted me to call you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yep! It was fun hanging out with you today. I really like Stars Hollow too. After having a tour of the town from Sookie, I figured I'd like to hang out there more often."

"You would? That's great because I think it would be fun even though Stars Hollow is just a small town waiting to new gossip. Did you hear about Miss Patty and Babette yet?"

"Yes I did. I actually met Babette today. She seems really nice, kept calling me 'sugar' though. That was weird. And I also met Taylor, he didn't seem to thrilled to meet me."

"Don't mind him, he's just .. well .. Taylor, you'll get used to him once you start to be down here more."

"Well, I would .. if I had an invitation."

"Hmm .. maybe I could find someone to extend you that inviation."

"Oh really? Did he wear a backwards baseball cap and flannel today?"

"I think that's what he wears everyday." he chuckled and letting a grin escape.

There was a soft knock on the door and the maid walked in announcing that 'her presence was wanted downstairs by Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore.' She told the new maid to tell her parents she'd be down in a few minutes. She turned her attention back to the phone.

"Luke, I gotta go. My parents want to talk to me. Probably wanting to know about the 'fine education' I'm getting. Can you call me tonight like after 8:30?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Okay, great. Bye Luke."

"Goodbye Lorelai."

She hung up the phone and smiled and than she had a frown on her face knowing that if her parents didn't want to talk to her, she'd probably be getting excited going back down to the hollow .. with Luke.

She quickly ran downstairs to meet her parents. Her mother was fixing a flower arrangment and her father was reading the newspaper

"Hello mom, dad." Lorelai said announcing her presence. Her mother looked up but her father didn't move his eyes from his paper.

"Lorelai. Sit down and tell us about this 'Stars Hollow'. Did you get along with your teachers? Did you notice if anything was out of place because I could put in a call and tell them to improve it." Emily said in one quick breath.

"School was fine. My teachers were great, nothing was out of the ordinary. I met a bunch of kids that lived in the town and after school I went to this pancake place and had coffee with some of the people."

"Lorelai, you don't even know these people and if they are from the right family. You can not just mingle with unknown families, especially ones that go to a public high school." her mother quickly responded and saying the word 'public' like it was a bad thing.

"No mom .. your wrong. These people were kindly enough to accept me into their circle and show me around the school and town. I don't care if they 'have the right blood'. They are nice and I think I might see more of them." she said with a stern look.

"Well fine than. But before you go there, I think I would rather meet a few of these people. This week. Thursday night."

"But mom .. today is Tuesday .. giving them a 2 day notice?"

"Well you could atleast get 3 of them to come out and spend some time with your parents .. is that to much to ask?"

Lorelai sighed in grief, "No mother .. I could find atleast 3 people to invite over."

"Thank you Lorelai, now you may go back upstairs and finish your homework." Emily said turning her attention back to the flowers.

Lorelai stomped her feet upstairs and back into her room to find Christopher sitting on her bed looking through her books. She closed her door with a loud bang so that he would notice her entrance.

"Hey, Lore .. I'm sorry if things ended badly. I just miss you." he said walking back up to her trying to hug her again, but being uncomfortable as she was, she pushed him away again.

"Chris, get out. Please. I'm moved on from you. I go to a new school .. I'm making new friends .."

But before she could say anything else he interrupted, "Leading deffense-less guys onto you. I hope you had a nice chat with 'Duke' or whatever his name is."

"His name is Luke and don't get mad, he's just someone I met today. And wait .. why should you even care? Your the one that dumped me!"

"Lore, I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake by doing that .. I was hoping that maybe me and you could go to this party at the Jennings."

"No Chris. I'm expecting a phone call tonight and I have homework. So please leave now." she was pushing him towards the window.

"You know me and you are supposed to be together, why do you keep pushing me away? You can't deny your feelings towards me! Whoever this Luke guy is, we both know he can't do what I did."

"Your right! He can't do what you did because me and him are just friends! Your crazy .. you think that we're going to get back together .. but we're not. So you should leave right now .." She gave him another one of the those looks so he climbed out the window.

Right before he shut the window he said, "I'll be back .. expect that."

She walked over to her bed. Tears were starting to roll down her face, before she knew it she fell asleep. She didn't wake up when the maid knocked on the door announcing dinner was done but she woke up to her phone ringing for the 4th time. She looked at her clock and it said 8:47. She picked up the reciever and said in a cracking voice. "Hello?"

"Lorelai, are you okay?"

"Luke? Oh .. yeah .. I'm fine .. just woke up."

"I'm sorry, do you want me to let you go?"

"No. It's fine. I like talking to you on the phone, you seem to make me feel better."

He smiled to himself, "Thanks. And what's wrong that doesn't make you feel good?"

She told him about the incounters with Christopher but left out the part about Luke not being able to 'do what he did'.

"Oh Lorelai .. I'm so sorry. I can't believe a guy would do that. He doesn't have any respect for your feelings. Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?"

She quickly remembered about her and her mothers conversation, "Yes .. actually there is something you could do for me. I don't know how to put this .. but just remember today in lunch I told you my mom is the devil and how she has to approve of everything in my life? Well she wants to meet atleast 3 people from school on Thursday for a dinner."

"And .."

"And I was wondering if you could be one of them people since you seem really nice and you could probably stand a few hours in the lions den. I was also thinking about inviting Sookie and Jackson since us 4 seemed to have a fun time in Al's today."

"Yeah, sure I'll go."

"Just like that? No comments, no pesterring? Just a simple answer 'yes' ?"

"Yeah .. is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no not at all! But I'm just surprised that someone would actually agree to meeting my parents after I described them."

"It's not just the meeting of the parents .. I think it will be fun to be in an actual home in Hartford - especially not on an accident since the person whose house I'm going to actually talks to me."

"Thank you soo much Luke! You are the biggest lifesaver ever!"

"It's really no problem. But you could do one thing for me."

"What's that?"

"Come down Stars Hollow Friday night to go out with Sookie, Jackson, Kevin, Kirk, Andrew, his girlfriend .. and me."

Her smile widened she knew her answer even though all she heard was 'Stars Hollow - Friday night - and me', "I would love to!"

"Great!"

"Okay Luke, I'm going to let you go, I'm hungry because nobody woke me up for dinner and I still have homework to finish. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early. Oh, maybe you could come to my locker again, you might need to help me open it again."

"Okay, no problem. Goodbye Lorelai."

"Bye Luke."

They both hung up the phone thinking _This might turn out really well .._

* * *

**Next chapter** : the dinner and a night out in Stars Hollow


	5. Lars and a Lake

(**_A/N_**) I own nothing .. please don't sue me. I don't have money .. wait .. yes I do .. I have $2.37 .. don't sue me ASP!

**Labyrith **- Yes .. I hate Chris .. and Rachel .. Nicole, Max, Jason .. but I liked Alex! Haha.

Yes .. I know .. in this chapter I made Rachel super super mean .. sorry for all of you Rachel fans.

* * *

The next day Lorelai walked into the school building happily because she knew what awaited at her locker. As she walked nearer, she saw him - in a different flannel shirt, darker jeans but the same baseball cap. _God, he's so cute. I'm soo happy we're hanging out soon! _- she thought. 

"Hey lumber-jack Luke!" She said teasing him and smiled to him.

"Ah geez. Hi Lorelai." having a half-grin on his face.

"Okay, about tomorrow night .. my parents are really anal about what people wear to dinners with them so do you think today after school I can take you shopping? I already asked Jackson and Sookie, they said they'll go to the dinner. Jackson said he'll just wear his suite from his cousin's wedding and Sookie said she had a dress."

"Agh .. I really don't like shopping .."

"It's not going to be like 'let's hit the mall' kind of shopping, more of reminding yourself 'I only haveto wear this for a few hours, I only haveto wear this for a few hours'. And I swear I won't make you look like a fool because I'm nicer than that." She gave him another smile knowing that she already won him over.

"Fine. But no ties .. I draw the line on ties."

"Okay, no problem."

School was fine, but once the bell rang - Lorelai knew something was going to happen. Rachel came up to her with an angry look on her face with two snotty looking girls behind her.

"What do you think your doing?" Rachel said while Lorelai was packing up her books from her locker that Luke opened before he left for his own.

"Umm .. I'm packing up my books. Why?" she had no idea what they were talking about.

"Not about your books, stupid! I mean about Luke! He's my man so stop flirting with him and trying to get with him because he'll NEVER get over me. I was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Lorelai started to get mad, "Wow, a little full of yourself aren't you? And what do you care what happens to Luke, atleast he wasn't the one that made out with someone else while you two were still dating! And, ha ha honey - Luke will probably get over you, he's not a lost puppy. He'll make it through without .. oh and I'm sure I'll be there every step of the way to help him." She was trying to make her angry, it succeded.

"Listen you little bitch, keep you hands off of him or I'll make the rest of your days here a living hell." Rachel whispered into her ear

"Oh really? Is that a threat?"

"Take it as your want it .. Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore."

"Bye Rachel! Nice talking to ya!" _Man this girl needs a life .._

"Lorelai?" she turned around to see Luke looking at her with a confussed look on his face, then it turned to sympathy. He walked up to Lorelai and gave her a soft hug. They stayed like this a little longer than they should have. He pulled away and said, "Look, I'm really sorry about her. She's just really crazy .. please don't let her get to you."

"Don't worry Luke, she's just jealous she doesn't have the hot guy anymore!"

"Ah geez .."

Lorelai giggled

"But seriously Lorelai .. thanks for sticking up for me .. it means alot to have someone there for me, especially after this whole mess with Rachel."

"Luke, it's no problem. Really, forget about it. Okay .. now I had my driver to pick us up in 5 minutes in front of that hardware store Sookie showed me yesterday."

"You know that hardware store is my dad's right?"

"It is? Why didn't Sookie tell me that? Yay! Let's hurry up than .. I want to meet your parents!" She started to run pulling Luke with her before Luke stopped her.

"Umm .. Lorelai. There's something I haveto tell you."

"Yeah, sure." She heard the seriousness in his tone and saw it in his face.

"We can't meet both of my 'parents' because .. umm .. my mom died when I was 10." He said starring at his shoes.

"Oh Luke. Oh I'm so sorry. My .. I couldn't imagine .. I'm so sorry." she gave him a small comforting hug.

"It's okay. You didn't know. Let's just let you go meet my dad before we go shopping."

"Oh yeah .. kay"

They walked across the square side by side but not close enough where they were touching each other. They akward silence was killing her but she didn't want to say anything to make him upset. When they finally reached 'William's Hardware' a limo was already parked out front.

"That's the car?"

"Yeah .. I guess my parents wanted Lars to pick me up. I hope that's not a problem."

"No way! I've never been in a stretch before!"

"Okay, good. Are you going to tell your dad where your going?" She said, knowing that he knew she wanted to meet him.

"Alright .. let's go." He said walking pulling open the door and a jingle overhead made his father look up from his papers.

"Luke. Good your here. Can you go in the back and get me the rest of my insurance papers?"

"Sure. Dad, this is Lorelai. She's new in school." He said pointing to Lorelai as he walked around the counter out of sight.

"Hello Lorelai. I'm William it's nice meeting you." his father said putting out his hand for a shake.

"Hi. Nice meeting you to." shaking his hand.

"So are you from around here? I haven't seen you around and I think I would because in this town, you take 3 left turns and your back to where you started."

She laughed politely and responded, "No, I'm actually from Hartford."

"Hartford? Hmm .. that's a nice neighborhood, usually for the richer. If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in a school like Stars Hollow High?"

"I convinced my parents to let me go because they knew I was different from their society. I'd rather go to a football game than an office party any day. But in my old school .. that was just un-heard of."

"Well that's good." before he could continue Luke came back out with a stack of papers in his hands. He placed them on the counter next to his dad and said, "Dad, I told you about that dinner I'm going to right? Well I apparently need a suite so Lorelai and I are going shopping."

"You? Shopping?", he turned his attention to Lorelai, "My, you must be a special girl, Luke only went shopping if his mom asked him to."

Lorelai smiled and blushed.

"Alright dad .. I'll be back later. I'll try to be back to make dinner."

"No, it's fine. Stay out as late as you want. But make sure you get your homework done."

"Thanks dad. Bye." he pulled opened the door and walked out

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Danes." Lorelai said before she stepped out of the store.

"Nice meeting you too .. and it's William. Or just call me Will."

"Okay. Bye William." she walked down the stairs of the establishment and towards the limo where Lars stood with the door open and Luke standing next to him.

"Thank you Lars." Lorelai said getting into the car. Luke followed her and looked amazed as he starred at everything.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually in a limo .. before my prom."

She giggled, "I'm used to it. If you want I'll have it pick you up tomorrow night."

"You don't have to."

"No, it's fine. I do it all the time. I'll have Lars pick up Sookie and Jackson to so you can see their expressions that would most likely of matched the one your making now."

"Thanks! This is awesome!"

"Where to Miss Gilmore?" the driver said interrupting their conversation.

"To the mall, please."

"Aw geez .. I hate the mall."

"Oh .. do you still want to go than?"

"No it's fine. I guess I could put up with it for a little while."

They reached the mall in about 20 minutes. Lorelai and Luke were in a deep conversation about music. They noticed the car stopped and Lars pulled the door open.

"Thank you Lars. We'll be done in about an hour, so you can goof off or do whatever you want until then. You could even go get something to eat, I don't care. My parents won't find out."

"Thank you Miss Gilmore."

"Welcome."

The pair walked in the mall and towards the department store.

"Okay, we're not getting you a suit. We're just getting you a nice pair of pants, a polo shirt and a blazer."

"Geez .. if there is any difference."

"I know .. it seems like a lot. But I swear .. I'll make it up to you!"

He raise his eyebrow at her with a confussed look on his face.

"Don't worry, you'll find out later." she said and kept walking.

After a half an hour they found what they were looking for and walked into the music store. Lorelai bought a few cd's for her and some even for Luke. They walked into the food court and had dinner too.

"Ahh .. I love food court food she said eating a burger and fries."

"How could you eat that? It's so un-healthy and fattening."

"Well it tastes good. And what do you have there? What's this green stuff?" she said picking up a piece of lettuce.

"It's my salad. It keeps me up and running. And your drinking coffee? That stuff can kill ya, you know!"

"Oh sush. I only had 3 cups this morning .. I was having withdraw pains during 7th period."

"3 cups! .. Man .. your a junkie!"

"Just eat your stupid salad." She playfully hit his arm and smiled sweetly at him.

After getting picked up, they had Lars drive them back down to Stars Hollow for about an hour. They walked around the square and Luke took her to his favorite spot in the whole town.

"Here it is .. it's where I do most of my thinking."

"Wow Luke .. it's beautiful." She said admirring the lake.

"Yeah .. it's where I spend most of my time. I fish alot here too .. but I always throw them back of course."

"Fishing? Oh! That's sounds like so much fun! You gotta teach me how to sometime!"

"Sure. I'll do that." He couldn't stop starring at her. _She's beautiful. What am I doing? Why am I opening up to a complete stranger? For all that I know, she could probably tell the whole school about the other side of 'Butch' Danes and make me look like a complete fool. But .. geez .. she sure is understanding. I think I could get used to having her around me. I hope she feels the same way._

"Uhh .. Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for today .. I had .. fun."

"Me too. I like hanging out with you .. under that deep grumpy guy everyone sees .. theres a really sweet person that I like."

Luke turned to her and took her hand into his and sat on the edge of the dock, pulling her down to. They sat there for a couple minutes until Luke pulled her into his arms. They stayed in this position until they heard a cough behind them, it was Lars telling them that it was time to go. They dropped Luke off at his house ..

"Thanks for going shopping with me for this stupid dinner tomorrow."

"Your welcome. It was fun. I actually like shopping now .. atleast .. when it's with you." he smiled sweetly.

She gave him a sweet hug turned to go in her car and said, "Luke, try to give me a call tonight."

"Okay, I'll do that. Bye Lorelai."

"Goodbye Luke."

He watched her climb in the car and drive off out of sight.

* * *

Okay, next chapter. I hope I'll write about the dinner. 


	6. Dinner and a punch

(**_A/N_**) This chapter is about the dinner.

Thanks for all the reviews .. I am really appreciate all the people that actually read my story.

I own _nothing_ .. if I did .. I'd be writing a script and not on here

* * *

The next day of school went by fast. A test here, a book report there .. but Lorelai didn't pay much attention to these things. All she thought about was the dinner tonight. _Are my parents going to go all nuts or are they going to be atleast civilized. Oh crap .. I really hope everything goes well. Thank god I picked these 3 people. Even though I just met them .. I feel like we are all going to be friends for a long time._

The night before, Lorelai asked Sookie to go to her house straight after school with he clothes so they could get ready together and eventually sleep over the Gilmore household. When school ended, Lorelai told the guys when to expect Lars and what not to do. She gave them both quick hugs for being such good new friends and left with Sookie.

Jackson and Luke watched them drive off .. Jackson saw the big smile on Luke's face, he didn't want to break the moment .. but he had to say something.

"Luke, what's up with you and Lorelai?"

Luke looked at thim with a confussed face and finally said, "What do you mean? Nothing is going on with me and her."

"Oh I think differently my friend .. I know that smile."

Luke tried to hide his face but couldn't .. he just kept his grin on his face, "Jackson .. I don't know .. I just met her 2 days ago .. and I get all these weird feelings when she's near me .. I actually told her about .. my mom."

"You serious? You never talk about that to anyone .. man .. this must be serious."

"Yeah .. I .. I just don't know .. we come from 2 totally different worlds .. but when she .. she just looks at me in the eyes .. I just feel .. feel like I belong somewhere .."

"Ah. Luke my friend .. I don't think we have to be worried about you anymore."

"Who was worried about me?"

"Well .. me and the guys .. Kevin said you looked really down .. after .. well - the whole Rachel thing. And then yesterday when you didn't come play baseball with us .. we were kinda worried something was wrong with you. I would of came of looked for you but .. Sookie was kinda there .. and .. well you know I sorta got a thing for her .."

"No .. it's okay Jackson. Really I'm fine. Actually yesterday afterschool, I hung out with Lorelai. We went shopping for tonight and we sat down by the lake for a while."

"Really? Hmm .. you never took anyone to the lake before .. you only told me about it .. this girl must be special."

"Yeah .. she must .."

* * *

When Sookie and Lorelai reached the house Sookie met Lorelai's parents and talked to them about her school, where she wanted to go to college and what she wanted wanted to do for a career. She explained that she would do anything to become and chef and go to the best college that allowed that. Lorelai noticed that Sookie didn't seem nervous about talking to her parents, but just excited to tell people about her dreams. Soon after the conversation, Lorelai led Sookie into her room. 

"Wow .. It's deffinetely .. not .."

"Not me. I know. My mom won't let me design it myself."

"Oh."

"Sookie .. I just wanted to say thanks for doing this for me .. I really don't have a lot of friends .. but I feel like your one of the true ones .. that sounds weird because I just met you like what .. 2 days ago?"

"Lorelai, really it's no problem at all! I'm really glad we've became friends .. I don't have many friends either .. I thought I was Rachel's .. until what she started doing to poor Luke .. he didn't deserve any of that."

"Yeah .. I know .. I didn't tell you what she said to me earlier today did I?"

"No! Tell me!" Sookie stood up with an eager look in her eyes.

Lorelai told her the encounter with Luke's ex and Sookie couldn't believe it .. well she could .. but it was out of control. She called her a bunch of names .. bad names .. but Sookie noticed that Lorelai didn't talk about her feelings of Luke.

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about Luke?"

"I .. uh .. I don't know. He's really sweet .. and .. when he smiles .. it just makes me happy and .. ahh .. I don't even know what I'm talking about. I just met the kid! How could I be falling for him like this so suddenly? Me and him are total opposites .. for one thing - he doesn't like coffee or junk food .. which is CRAZY! And he doesn't watch movies .. how could he not like movies? Sookie .. I don't know what to do! He's driving me crazy. Like yesterday .. he took me to this beautiful spot by the lake .. I swear I thought he was going to kiss me .. but we just sat there holding hands and I sat in-between his legs .. not that it's bad! I really enjoyed it .. but .. he's so different .. he's not like all the other boys I know .. he's caring .. and didn't take advantage of me .. I like that .."

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod .. this is so great! I knew something was going on the first day I met you! Ohmygod Lorelai! I'm soo happy!" Sookie was jumping up and down hugging Lorelai.

"Okay, okay .. we need to get you off the sugar."

Sookie giggled.

"And Sookie .."

"Yeah?"

".. Thanks."

"Ah! No problem at all!"

The two girls started to get ready. Sookie wore a maroon spagetti strap dress that came down to her ankles. It wasn't to fancy .. but just right. Lorelai wore her favorite black skirt that had a slit down the side from the knee down and her blue top that brought the color of her eyes out. They were ready before the boys arrived, which is a first for Lorelai.

* * *

The girls sat living room with her parents discussing Sookie's cooking talents when the bell rang. Lorelai jumped up when she heard it, ran to the front door and opened the door before the maid did. 

Luke wore black pants, a navy blue dress shirt and a black blazer. Jackson wore gray pants, a white shirt, and a gray tie.

"Hi Lorelai." Jackson and Luke said.

"Hey guys. Thanks for comming tonight. Wow, you both look handsome. Jackson .. Sookie's gonna like how you look." She winked at him and Jackson blushed. She turned her attention to look and just gave him a quick smile.

"Okay, this way .." she leaded them into the living room.

"Mom, Dad." The three heads looked up and they all stood up to greet them.

"Mom, this is Jackson Melville and Luke Danes."

Greeting were said and Emily surprisingly was actually accepting them. Luke told them about how he also likes to cook and wanted to have his own buisness one day, which Richard accepted with smiles. Jackson explained his look for agriculture and told them about wanting to become a gardener or somethingin that area, both elder Gilmore looked at him like he was crazy. Lorelai was so thankful that the maid came in and announced that dinner was ready.

The dinner went off without a hitch. Emily and Richard were surprisingly acting accepted towards her new friends.

* * *

When dinner was done, Emily and Richard allowed Lorelai to walk around Hartford with her new 3 friends since they had no school the next day. They made their way towards a party. 

Sookie and Jackson went off one way and Luke and Lorelai went another. They all agreed that they would meet back outside in an hour and also agreed not to drink.

Luke and Lorelai walked around inside not really saying a word but Lorelai slipped her hand into Luke's. He looked at her and smiled and asked if she would like to go outback for a while. She agreed as they made their way towards the pool.

"It's a really nice night." Luke said.

"Yeah .. it is."

"Your parents are really nice. They didn't seem as bad as you described them."

"Well that's because you were such a gentleman." she playfully hit him as they sat on the bench next to the pool.

"Yeah, well .. I was always such a gentleman." He flirted with her.

"Oh yes .. I know .."

He cracked a smile.

"Luke .."

They were interrupted by someone yelling her name. They looked towards the door and noticed a guy stumbling towards them.

"Christopher." Lorelai said to Luke.

Luke got up and pulled Lorelai to him.

"Hey .. who do you think you are touching my girl like that?" Christopher slurred out to Luke.

"Your girl? Excuse me?"

"Yeah .. my girl. And who the hell are you?"

"I'm Luke. And right now, I don't think Lorelai really wants to see you so why don't you go have a few more drinks and make out with a random chick?"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Christopher tried to punch Luke in the face but Luke backed away quick enough.

Lorelai pushed Christopher away from them and tried to walk about with Luke's hand in hers. Christopher pulled her shoulder back and slapped her across the face. She fell to the ground and started to sob. Luke kneeled down to make sure she was okay. He got back up and jabbed Christoper in the jaw causing him to fall backwards. Luke pulled Lorelai up and held her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. He told her everything was going to be okay and held her a little tighter.

They went to find Sookie and Jackson. They looked on the third floor to find them making out in a corner. They quickly pulled away at the sight of Luke. He had Lorelai's hand in his as she sobbed. Sookie jumped at the sight of Lorelai and ran over towards.

She looked at Luke, "What happened? Why is she crying?"

"I'll explain later .. let's just get her out of here." Luke said pushing them towards the stairs and out the door. Once they were outisde on the sidewalk, Luke pulled Lorelai in his arms again.

"Luke, what happened? Is she going to be okay?" Sookie asked with concern in her eyes and she rubbed Lorelai's back.

"Yeah .. she'll be alright. Something just happened with a guy .. she'll be okay."

* * *

They stood there for 10 minutes comforting her until she stopped crying and pulled her out of Luke's chest. 

"I'm so sorry guys .. I didn't mean to mess everything up." she said in between sniffles.

"Oh Lorelai .. it's alright .. it's not your fault." Luke said as he put his arm around her waist, "Let's just get you home."

* * *

She nodded her head and held onto Luke all the way home. Once they stood on the steps of the Gilmore mansion, they said their goodbyes. Luke pulled Lorelai away for a moment to talk to her. 

"Lorelai .. I'm sorry about what happened back there .. I swear .. if I would have known what he was going to do .."

She put her fingers on his mouth to make him quiet. "Luke, it's okay. It's not your fault. You did everything and more. I don't know how I could thank you .. you being here for me is just so much to me .. but punching him like that, and let me tell you - I think I heard a crack and I know it wasn't your fist breaking, you don't know how thankful I am that you stuck up for me like that."

Luke interrupted her and said, "Lorelai, even though I just met you .. I want you to know - I'll always be here for you. If you ever need anything, I'll be at your side immediately."

"Thank you Luke .. that means so much to me."

"Really .. no problem."

Lorelai kissed him on the cheek and said "I think we should be getting you and Jackson home .. it's kind of late. Oh and remember .. try to call me tonight. Please"

"Yeah .. okay." Luke's voice was a little unsure because he couldn't believe that she just kissed him.

They walked back to Sookie and Jackson who were holding both hands saying their goodbyes. Lorelai thanked the two boys, gave them quick hugs and watched them get driven home by Lars.

Sookie and Lorelai walked inside, said their good-nights to her parents and went to her room.

Lorelai told Sookie everything that happened and Sookie told her everything that was happening with Jackson and her. They talked until the 3 in the morning when they couldn't talk no more. They fell asleep fast and dreaming about their new love-interests.

* * *

Next chapter : about Lorelai's night in Stars Hollow. 


	7. A new cap and a kiss

(**_A/N_**) - I'm not going to be home this weekend .. so I tried to get as many chapters I could into the story. I'll continue when I come back home.

**Labyrith** - Thanks for all the comments. Your rock!

* * *

Both girls woke up at 12:37 of the sound of a phone ringing. Lorelai slammed her hand on the recieverand put it to her ear. 

Groggily she said, "Hello?"

"Hi .. umm .. Lorelai?"

"Yes. Hi Luke. Nice of you to call so EARLY. It's pretty fun waking up to your voice so EARLY. Thanks for disturbing Sookie and I so EARLY." Sookie was cracking up watching Lorelai say 'early' really loudly.

"I'm sorry. I thought you'd be up by now. I just wanted to say sorry for not calling you last night. Okay, I'll just let you go .."

"No Luke, it's okay. It's just really dangerous to wake a Gilmore girl up. So whats up? What's the plan for tonight?"

"Okay .. I talked to all the guys and they said that they were just planning on watching the town baseball game the get pizza and finally go to the movies. Buttt .. the baseball game starts at 4 so that means you and Sookie might have to start getting ready."

"Sure, we'll be at your house before that. Bye Luke."

"Goodbye Lorelai."

Lorelai hung up the phone and just pulled herself up and started jumping on the bed. Sookie asked her what she was doing, Lorelai just smiled and said, "We're going to go out .. Luke's going to be there .. and Jackson."

Sookie just squealed, ran into the bathroom and started getting ready. Sookie asked Lorelai to go through her bag and help her with her outfit for the day. She pulled out jeans, with a cute red, a black hoodie and white top with Sookie's trade-mark bandanna. Lorelai went through her closet and it took her 20 minutes to figure out what her wardrobe for the day would be. She took her favorite pair of jean knickers, her new yellow polo shirt and a jean jacket.

They got showers, did each others hair and makeup, got changed and were finally done by 3. They went downstairs to eat lunch/dinner and left at 3:30. Before they went to Luke's house, Lorelai made a stop at a sports store and bought something that she hoped Luke would like.

* * *

Once at his house, they walked up to the door where two girls about a year younger than them were sitting on the porch. 

The blonde girl waved at them and said "Hey Sookie!"

"Hey Liz, is your brother in the house?" Sookie said.

"Yeah .. and let me tell you .. he's looking pretty good today. He smells really nice too .." said the other girl with the reddish brown hair.

"You must be the girl he's trying to impress. Hi I'm Liz, Luke's little sis."

"Hi. I'm Lorelai. I heard alot about you."

"Don't believe anything he says."

"Oh, don't worry .. I only told her the truth." they saw Luke standing in the doorway. He was wearing jeans, a tight gray shirt that showed off every muscle in his chest and his baseball cap.

The girl sitting next to Liz quickly got up and stood next to Luke.

"Hi Luke. You look really nice today, I hope it's for me." the girl said.

"Uh .. hi Carrie." he ignored her other comment and told Liz to tell their dad that he'd be back later.

* * *

He turned his attention to Lorelai and Sookie and he gave both girls a hug, but making Lorelai's tighter. They left to go get Jackson. When they finally picked up Jackson, they split up in twos. Jackson and Sookie were leading the way, holding hands and flirting the whole way there. Luke and Lorelai weren't talking but caught glances at each other every now and then. Lorelai finally remembered the bag in her hand but before she could say anything, Luke interrupted her. 

"Lorelai, you look really great tonight."

"Thanks Luke. You look pretty good yourself cowboy."

He turned 3 shades of red.

"Oh here," she handed him the bag in her hand, "I got this for you as a thanks for everything."

He took the bag and stopped and looked at her, "You didn't have to do that. I was happy to do it."

"It's okay .. I just really thought you deserved it."

He pulled open the bag and pulled it out. It was a blue baseball cap.

"I just thought that .. your old one was looking kinda .. well .. old. And I thought you'd .. like a .. newer one. But if you don't want it .. I can take .. it back .. it won't be a problem." she suddenly had a fascination in her shoes.

He pulled her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. "I love it. Thank you." and placed a kiss on her cheek. Neither of them thought that they were at the point where they could kiss on the lips, but they both hoped that it would happen soon.

He slipped his arms around her waist. She placed her head on his chest and they both breathed out easier.

"Hey you two love-birds! Are you commin or not?" Sookie yelled over giggling.

They pulled back a little, still not letting go of each other. He pulled his hands from her waist held his hand in hers and tangled their fingers together. They walked over to the baseball field where they saw Sookie, Jackson, Kirk, Kevin, some girl that was sitting on his lap, a bunch of other kids from their school, two blonde girls .. and there she was .. Rachel.

Lorelai squezed Luke's hand. He knew why she was nervous so he whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. She won't do anything in front of everyone especially if I have something to say about it." He pulled his head from her ear and smiled sweetly and she smiled back. They made their way to the field. Luke sat on the blechers, a few feet away from Rachel, pulled Lorelai on the seat under him so she was sitting in-between his legs.

The rest of the group made their way around Luke and Lorelai and watched the game in peace. The next 2 hours for Lorelai were filled with laughter, dirty looks from Rachel and whispers from Luke - explaining the game and flirting with her. After the game, the group made their way to the pizza palor and ate happily with no Rachel watching them intenively.

* * *

They walked to 'Black, White and Read' book store. Lorelai looked confussed but Luke explained to her that they have movies there every night. Luke paid for Lorelai's ticket but she paid for the popcorn and soda. When the movie started, Luke was looking nervous and she noticed it. 

"Luke, what's wrong? Do you not want to sit here or something? Because I'll move if you want."

"No. Stay here please. I just wondering .. umm .. I dunno .. but .. is this .. a date .. between you and me?"

"Well, what do you want it to be?"

"I .. I asked you first."

"Well I .. I .. kinda would like it to be a date. If you don't want it to be, then we'll just say we're at a friendly gathering .."

Before she could continue, she was interrupted by Luke placing his lips softly on hers. He let it linger there until Lorelai started kissing back. They pulled back after they were out of breath. _I could so get used to this_ - they both thought

Luke whispered into her ear. "Good .. because if this wasn't a date, I would have never of done that."

He pulled her into his arms as the sat on couch in the back.

* * *

Next chapter : the announcement of a dance .. maybe another encountare of an ex? 


	8. A life change and a disease

(**_A/N_**) - I own nothing .. ASP is so damn lucky!

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm really tired .. but I did promise you a chapter when I came back home!

Thanks for all the reviews from everybody!

**sportybaby98** - Thanks so much! Yeah .. that's where I got the idea for Kevin. I actually first thought he was mentioned once in the show. Haha.

**The Maestro** - Yes, Christopher shudders in disguste. From the beginning I always hated him. He was such a nice guy in the beginning .. but I knew he sucked when he distracted Lorelai from helping Luke paint the diner! Thanks so much for the review!

**LukeNlorelaifan** - Updated for your enjoyment. Haha

**Kylie1403** - Yeah, as soon as I get an idea - I haveto go on my computer quickly so I don't forget it. Thanks for the compliment! 

This chapter is not my best .. I was having writters block today. I was thinking about having a dance .. but I figured since Luke is a senior he is going to have his prom this year - so that will just be then. This chapter is sad and my regards go to those with this happening in their lives.

* * *

They next two weeks were a bust for Lorelai. The night after the 'date' she caught a bad case of the flu and needed to stay home for a week and 3 days after she went back to school, the school was half empty because most of them caught it too .. including Luke

One morning, she walked into school a little late she saw Luke standing next to her locker. She was so excited to see him again, she missed him. Even though they still had their phone calls around dinner, it wasn't the same. She walked up to him with a big grin on her face, knowing her Luke came back to school. _My Luke .. I like the sound of that._

"Hey, sorry I wasn't here earlier .. I woke up a little late." she said putting her books on the ground and planted a quick peck on his lips.

"Morning." he reached out and opened her locker.

She thanked him and got her books ready for class when the secretary ran up to them.

"Luke, you need to come down to the office."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You just really need to go with me now."

Luke gave Lorelai a sympathetic look and he walked off with her.

The rest of the day she didn't see Luke, nobody knew where he was or what was going on. There was only rummors going around about Luke's father and cancer. She prayed to god nothing happened.

After school she went home and tried to call Luke twice, but no answer. She dediced to do her homework to keep her mind off of things.

When dinner was over she dediced to take a walk around the block to distract her.

She walked out the door and put her coat on when she hear a guy's voice, low and crackiling.

"Hi."

She jumped up and look over to her side, "Oh my god Luke. Don't do that! What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"

She saw Luke had the look of depression on his face, when she pulled his chin up so she could look into his eyes, she saw the pain and sadness in them. She quickly pulled him into a hug. He appreciated the warmth. He held her close and squeezing her closer to him. They stayed like this for a couple minutes until she finally pulled away and said, "Do you want to come inside?"

He nodded and she opened the door. She was thankfull her parents were out of town for the rest of the week. She walked him up to her room. She place him in her chair in the corner. She looked at him and he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist while she just hugged him.

"He .. has cancer .."

She pulled away to look at him, "Oh Luke .. oh my .. I'm so sorry .."

He sniffed and said, "Thanks. I hope you don't mind me comming here like this. I just didn't want to be alone."

"Luke, don't worry about it. You can stay here for the night."

"No, I don't want to intrude, you were probably going somewhere and your parents probably don't .."

"Luke stop." she interrupted him. "It's really no problem. I have this huge house to myself for the rest of the week because my parents are in Europe or something. We have maids that don't care whose here, a million crazy things that I do anything with and tonight I went out of my house because I was worried about you and I wanted to walk around to think."

"Thanks. Just let me call Liz and tell her where I am." he said pulling his arms out from her waist, she got up and handed her the phone. It took him a couple tries but he finally found her and tolc her what was going on with the sleeping arrangments. When he was done, Lorelai found some of her fathers old pajamas, ones that wouldn't be so big on Luke.

"Okay. I'm really tired. Just tell me where I'm sleeping tonight and I'll just find it."

"What are you talking about? Your sleeping with me tonight."

"Lorelai .."

"Luke, you said you didn't want to be lonely. I know nothing dirty is going to happen because I trust you and I trust myself. We are just going to go to sleep and tomorrow morning - we're going to drive you to your house for you to get changed and go to school."

"Are you sure? I'm not messing up anything am I?"

"No no no .. it will be nice having something other than ugly sheets to wake up in the morning."

He smiled at her.

"Right side or left side?"

"Right."

"Okay, I'll take the left."

She sat on the right side, set her alarm clock, put her books away and look over to Luke who was already laying under the covers on his side with his eyes closed. She pulled the covers over her face next to his and pulled her hand up to his hair and played with his curls. He pulled her closer to him and they fell asleep with him not letting her go.

* * *

Next chapter is comming up tomorrow.


	9. A concert and meaningfull words

(**_A/N_**) - I own nothing. ASP is so Lucky! And The Bangles happen to rule .. I don't own them either. tear

I think this has to be one of my favorite chapters I have written so far. So please enjoy

But first - some shoutouts.

**LukeNlorelaifan** - Luke's dad did have cancer. Both of his parents did. It's really sad isn't it? I feel bad for Luke.

**xxnicole033xx **- Thanks alot. I really appreciate people saying that I can write .. even though I really don't believe it. I think I'm going to take some writing classes next year to improve my writing.

**Labyrith** - Yes .. poor sad Luke. Since the last chapter was so short .. I hope this chapter makes up for the lacking of the last one.

* * *

Four months have passed and Luke's dad was getting worse. Everyday after school Lorelai would help Luke out at the hardware store. She was around Stars Hollow so much she was considered a resident of the town. Her parents even let her stay at Luke's house on most weekends. They didn't go out on alot of dates, but she knew that the only reason for that was because he didn't want to leave his dad home alone especially in his condition. On an average night, Luke's dad would go to bed around 6 since the treatements made him tired. Luke would cook Lorelai and him dinner, they would eat and usually just watch a movies until they fell asleep.

But tonight was different. Luke wanted the thank Lorelai for everything she has helped him with so he bought 6th row seats to the Bangles concert. He surprised them to her one day during school. Luke slipped her an envelope with her name on it. She traced her finger around his cursive. She loved how he wrote her name, how he always made the 'L' really big and the rest almost microscopic.

Once she was in study with Sookie, she sat down and ripped open the envelope slowly so she wouldn't rip it apart with the eagerness she was holding inside of her. First dropped out a note. It read :

_Lorelai,_

_I don't know how much I appreciate everything you've done for me and my dad these past couple months._

_You have been the kindest person I have ever met. Please take these tickets as a 'thank you' from me_

_and my dad. I hope you have a fun time with who ever you go with._

_Love, Luke xoxo_

She put the note on her desk and reached inside the envelope and puller out the tickets. She squealed with delight. The teacher told her to quiet down and Sookie asked her what was wrong. Lorelai just flashed her the tickets and Sookie squeaked with joy. Another "shh" was yelled to them from the teacher.

Once the period was over, she found Luke waiting for her to walk to their next class. She jumped into his arms and planted a passionate kiss on his lips and thanked him a million times. She was contemplating on what she should wear and should she make a poster until Luke interrupted her thoughts.

"So, who are you going to take?"

"What do you mean? Your going with me of course."

"Lorelai you don't have to take me just because you feel obligated to. I bought you them tickets to spend a nice night with someone who'd you enjoy hanging out with."

"Duhh .. that's why I'm taking you!"

He smiled as he took her books out of her hand, kissed her on the forehand and they walked to their next class.

He showed up to her house in a new black shirt, flannel-less and no cap.

He rang the doorbell, the maid answered. He was surprised it was the same maid that he saw last week. _Wow .. Emily must be having an off week or something. She's usually gone through 3 maids by now._

He walked in the living room to be greeted by Richard and Emily having their before-dinner drinks.

"Why hello Luke. It's nice to see you again." Richard shook the young man's hand.

"Hi Mr. Gilmore. Hi Mrs. Gilmore."

"Luke please, call me Emily."

"Hello - Emily."

"So, how is your father doing lately? We are still terribly sorry about what's been going on."

"Umm .. he's about the same."

"Oh. Well, if there is anything you or your father need help with - we're always here." Richard said noticing the hurt in Luke's voice.

"Thank you Mr. Gilmore that means alot to me already."

"It's really no problem at all."

"Yep, no problem what-so-ever." Lorelai said as she walked into the room. She was dressed in jeans and the new Bangles tee-shirt she bought for this ocassion.

Luke put on his 'Lorelai smile'. She noticed that she had her own smile .. nobody else had a special smile but her.

"Hey Luke! You look great! It's so different seeing you without your baseball cap and flannel!"

"Hey Lorelai." he said walking up to her, he planted a small kiss on her cheek. She was happy that her parents were so accepted of Luke that he let him show affection to her in front of them.

"Okay. Mom, dad - I'm staying over Luke's again tonight. I'll call you once the concert is over." she said as she put Luke's hand in hers.

"That's fine. Make sure you thank Luke's father for us." Emily responded

"Okay. Night mom, night dad."

"Good night Lorelai."

Once outside they hurried into his father's truck. Lorelai was bouncing in her seat. "Yay! I'm going to see the Bangles! Did I tell you that they are the GREATEST band I have ever heard .. of course next to the Ramones .. but, they still are awesome."

"Yes, I heard every day since I got you the tickets." he said sounding annoyed.

She noticed his tone of voice, "Well, have I thanked you enough?" she said in a seductive voice

"Hmm .. no .. I don't believe you did."

"Well, we just have to fix that now don't we?"

"I guess we do."

She pushed her hands through his hair and pulled him into a passionate deep kiss including much tounge. They pulled away in desperate need for air.

"Thank you very very much." She kissed his lips again but this time it was a simple kiss.

"Okay." she hit the steering wheel. "Let's get down with our bad selves!"

Luke rolled his eyes. They drove to the concert in record timing. Lorelai bought a bunch of junk food for her, and a couple of healthy things for the stubborn Luke. She also bought a poster and a tee shirt for herself. They found their seats and the concert started. She noticed that Luke was having a good time as well as she was. They cheered together and sat down when slow songs came on. Lorelai's favorite song came on. 'Walkin Down Your Street', she didn't know why she liked it so much but there was just something about it.

She looked over at Luke who had a spark in his eye as he watched the band play.

She starred at him for most of the song, he turned to his side.

"What?" he said looking confused.

"Luke .. I .. I think .." she trailed off.

"What's wrong Lorelai? You think?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you." she spitted out - she quickly realized what she said. She flung her hands to her mouth and couldn't believe she actually spoke the words out.

"What?" Luke looked confused and surprised and hoped that she actually said what he heard.

She removed her hands from her mouth, "Luke, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said it. It's way to soon. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way. We can just forget that I said that .. God I'm such an idi-"

She was cut off from Luke's lips on hers. At first she didn't know what was going on but she began to kiss him back. He pulled away and whispered in her ear. "I know I'm falling in love with you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief but it changed into excitement once he placed his lips on hers again. She could feel the answer of her question as he kissed to passionately. He put his hands around her waist as she put her arms over his neck. They stayed like this for a couple of minuts until they both pulled back. She placed her forehead on his and smiled at him.

The rest of the concert was a blast for Lorelai. She was not only watching her favorite band in the world play but she was with her boyfriend - the boyfriend that she finally realized that she loved. She thought she loved Christopher but after meeting Luke - she knew that it was just a fling between her and Chris. She felt as though, with Luke, she would do anything for him as long as they were together. She kept trying to make him happy as he made her. She knew that it was love when - whenever he touched her or placed a kiss on her lips, she got a tingle in her stomach. She thought that the magic would go away by now, but it still felt so right.

After the Bangles were done their set she and Luke headed home. In the truck Lorelai sat in Luke's arms next to him with her head on his shoulder. He knew she fell asleep when he felt her breathing was at a steady pace. When he reached his house, he looked at the girl laying in his arms. He knew that this was the real thing - but didn't want to scare her since they were both still teenagers. He continued to watch her until she began to stir as she became awake.

"Hey. Why did we stop? Are we home?" she said in a whisper as she looked into Luke's eyes.

"Yeah .. yeah .. we're home. C'mon. Let's go inside."

"No .. I'm comfy .. can't move."

Luke sighed as he picked her up, her back in his left hand, legs in his right and her head on his shoulder. He pushed open the door, closed it, locked it and walked upstairs with Lorelai still in his hands. He placed her in on 'her' side of his bed. He went to his closet, pulled out his flannel shirt that she always wore and the pair of shorts that she kept at his house. He changed her into them slowly and quietly. He was heading into un-marked territory. They had yet to have sex - he wanted the time to be right, but he knew that if he left her in her jeans she'd wake up in the morning cranky from the discomfort. He pulled the covers over her body and went downstairs. He made a quick call to the Gilmore's assuring them that everything was alright and that Lorelai fell asleep before she had a chance to call them. He made his way back upstairs to find Lorelai in the same position she was in. He got changed into his boxers and overnight shirt and climbed under the covers. She began to wake up, "Go back to sleep babe." she nodded her head, turned to her side so that Luke could face her and mumbled "Night Luke. I love you." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss on her forehead before whispering, "Goodnight. I love you too Lorelai Gilmore." they both fell asleep quickly knowing that they were safe from the outside worls because they were in each others arms.

* * *

I have alot of ideas for the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'll update tonight or tomorrow. 


	10. Hot Chocolate and the Gazebo

(**_Disclaimer_**) - I own nothing .. don't sue me! ASP your soo lucky!

(**_A/N_**) .. Okay .. this chapter kind of sucks so please don't kill me if you don't like it!

Oh yeah .. I'm sleeping over my friend's house again tomorrow night - so I'll update as soon as I can.

* * *

Lorelai was awoken by the door from screaming downstairs and the front door slam ming shut. She sat up quickly to look to her side for Luke. He wasn't there. She heard stomping up the stairs and the door quickly flung open. She saw Luke's face, it was beat red and she could tell he was furious. His hands were in fists and he just looked at her. She got out of bed and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off from his hands flying in the air - she knew this was the beginning of something big and wrong.

"How can she be so stupid! I mean - she was such a good kid! But once that guy came in her life she turned into one of those teenagers that want to get all rebelious just because something goes wrong. How could she do this .. to me .. and dad. Oh god .. dad. Once he finds out! He's going to have a fit!" He sat down on the bed with his hands in his face.

Lorelai sat next to him and put her arms around his waist. "Luke, what happened?" she said rubbing his back.

"She's pregnent .."

"Who, hun?"

"Liz .. my little sister .. is pregnent."

The reality hit Luke. He put his head in her shoulder and began to sob. Lorelai wrapped herself around him and soothed him with comforting words.

"Everythings going to work out okay hun. I'll be standing right in that waiting room with you and your dad the day she pushes that watermellon out of her grape. Wait, sorry for that analogy - probably something you didn't want to think about with your sister as the grape. Okay I'm just going to shutup now because it's getting weird."

Luke chuckled and looked into her eyes, "I just don't know what's been going on with her lately .. once mom died she turned into Madonna. She started to hang out with Crazy Carrie and was known as the slut of her grade. It's just not something you want to think of your little sister doing. I pushed it to the back of my mind but now .. she's fucking .. having a kid! She can't have a kid! She can't even take care of herself! I guess I'm going to haveto pick up the pieces like I've been doin for the past 8 years. God .. I wish my mom was still alive." He plopped his back on the bed and covered his face with a pillow.

Lorelai crawled up next to him, removed the pillow and started to stroke his cheek with her finger.

He let out a big sigh and looked into her eyes. He started to curl her hair in his fingers until he finally spoke.

"You know .. she would have loved you."

"Who?"

"My mom .. She always used to say that I was to quiet and needed something crazy in my life to cheer me up. And the way my dad talks about you .. your basically apart of this family now .. he talks about you like your the daughter he wish he had."

"Aw Luke. Thanks .. you big softie." A big grin was plastered across her face.

"Shutup." he pulled her on top of him so her head was laying on his chest. He smoothed down her hair, kissed her head and let out a big sigh.

"It's just weird ya know?"

"What? The fact that she's gonna have a baby in 9 months? Yepp .. a little weird."

"Well .. that's weird. But the fact that .. she has done _it_ even before me. I'm her big brother .. I thought I would have done mostly everything before her."

"Oh." she pulled her head up and looked in his eyes, "Does that mean that you want to do it than?"

He could hear the fear in her voice, he knew she thought that he wanted to do it now since his little sister was pregnent. The truth was that he wanted to .. but he would wait for her.

"Oh. no .. well I mean - I do .. but I'll wait whenever your ready. Don't worry."

She looked at the sincere look in his eyes and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you." she layed her head back on his chest. She sniffed the air, she could smell it. She saw the window was cracked opne and she could smell it. Her head jolted up, he looked up at her wondering what she was doing.

"Lorelai?"

She got off of him and waved him off.

"What's wrong?"

She walked up to the window, pushed it open and stuck her head out.

"What are you doing?" Luke pulled himself off of the bed and walked up to her.

"It's comming."

"What's comming?"

"Snow .. it's comming."

"What?"

"I can smell it. Snow is comming."

"Your crazy!"

"No. I can smell snow miles away .. it's comming." she took another whiff, "soon .. in 45 minutes."

"You didn't have your coffee yet this morning .. let's get you downstairs." he closed the window and looked at the clock, it read 11:24. He pulled her hand as he guided her downstairs. She had a distracted look on her face but a big smile. After she drank her 2 cups of coffee and have a bowl of cereal she ran upstairs to leave Luke with the dishes. She came back downstairs in her heavy pair of jeans, a black long sleeve shirt under her red one and had her socks and shoes in hand.

"Where you going?"

"Well .. _we_ are going down to the gazebo to wait for snow. Now go - get - upstairs .. you need to get changed." She pushed him up the stairs. He grunted and walked up the stairs. He didn't know why he always gave in to her. Usually when someone else would make him get changed so they could walk to the middle of town, sit in the gazebo and wait for frozen water to fall out of the sky. He thought about all the reasons he shouldn't go .. but remembered the few why he should. _1. It's going to be with Lorelai. 2. It's going to be with Lorelai and 3. Did I mention I'm going to be with Lorelai?_

He walked downstairs in his jeans, flannel, tee shirt and baseball cap. She sat on the couch all dressed and eager to go outside. He slipped on his coat, put his shoes on, went in the kitchen and came back with a thermos.

"What's in there?" she pointed to the container

"Well since you claim there is going to be snow I made hot chocolate when you were upstairs so I decided to not waste it and bring it with us."

She kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Your the greatest boyfriend ever!" She giggled and pulled him outside to gazebo.

They sat there for a few minutes, Lorelai sat in Luke's lap and he had his arms around her waist

"What time is it?"

Luke looked at his watch, "12:05"

"Hmm .." she breathed in through her nose and said, "Give it a few more minutes .. it will come. It never disappoints me."

He grubbled something under his breath but she didn't notice, "Did I ever tell you how much I love snow. Me and snow go back so far. I had most of my great memories in it .. you should see the angels I made in it. Snowball fights .. god .. I love snowball fights!"

"Oh yes .. getting hit by a wad of ice sounds so much fun!" he said sarcastically.

"Oh no mister. Not even you can get me down when my friends are here!"

"Yeah yeah .. whatever."

He pulled her closer to him, she looked up as she felt something land on her head.

It indeed was snow.

She squealed with delight and looked down at Luke. His eyes were closed and looked so peacefull. She placed a kiss on his lips when she pulled away his eyes opened and she said, "Luke Danes. Thank you for comming out here to enjoy this with me." They shared another kiss - but filled with more passion and romance. She pulled back and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

He planted another light kiss and said, "I love you too."

He pulled something out of his pocket, it was a small little ring. It was just a simple silver band with hearts ingraved in it but he figured she would love it. He put it in her palm and said, "I know it's really corny .. but this is a ring I got you because I thought you might like it. But if you don't want to wear it, it's okay. But it's just something special I wanted to give you when the time was right and now seemed pretty goo-"

Again with the kissing. She pulled back and finally said, "Duhh .. I'll wear it. It's beautiful. Thank you." She pulled him into a hug as they watched the small town get covered in the beautiful white snow.

* * *

I want the next chapter to be a fight .. what should the fight be about? I need some suggestions! I am having writters block! 


	11. Sookie and cookies

**Disclaimer** - I own nothing. Damn you ASP !

**A/N** - Okay .. not my best work .. the fight is kinda stupid.

I won't be home till Thursday or Friday. I'm going to brainstorm until then

I would really appreciate some story ideas. I love the one about how Lorelai goes to Yale and they move about the diner!

* * *

After the snow fell Lorelai decided to take a trip to Sookie's house. She thought Luke and his family could work things out better if she wasn't there. Sookie and her had a girl's day. They painted their nails, talked about boys and read magazines.

They were watching the movie 'Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory' when they got a phone call from Luke. He asked if Lorelai could go back to the house soon because he was having a hard time and since his dad was already sleeping and Liz walked out again he was alone. Lorelai said her goodbyes from Sookie and thanked her parents for everything. They gave her a container of cookies because they thought they would help Luke out.

She walked down the street and turned down the main road. She saw a fimilar red car parked next to the sidewalk.

"Lore!" someone in the car called

She started to walk faster. She needed to get to Luke's before he saw who was there.

She heard foot steps behind her, someone pulled her shoulder back.

"Christopher."

"Lore, why are you running?"

"Because I need to get to Luke right now."

"Luke? That redneck from the party? Your still with him?"

"Yeah I'm still with him. And if you will please let me go .." she tried to pull from his grip but he didn't let her go.

Neither of them saw it but Luke was walking up and was now able to hear everything.

"Lore, how can you still be with that loser? You still belong to me. You know you still love me."

"Chris-"

Chris put his lips on hers forcefully.

Luke saw enough, he ran off heartbroken and angry.

Lorelai pushed him off and slapped him across the face.

"Ow! They hurt!" Chris clutched his face in his hand.

"Good! Leave me the hell alone Chris! Why can't you just do me a favor and leave! I am happy with Luke!"

She ran away from him to get to Luke's house. She walked inside the house. She looked around the living room, kitchen and dinning room and he wasn't there. So she walked upstairs to find Luke already laying in bed. She thought he was sleeping so she got changed into her pajamas and layed next to him. His back was turned to her face. She put her arm on Luke's waist but he pushed it away. She tried it again but this time he pushed it away with more force.

"Luke, what's wrong?" She said in a whisper.

"I saw you. I saw everything."

"What did you see?"

"You and Chris making out next to the gazebo." He got up and walked around the room, "What is that where you take all your guys?"

"Luke let me explain-"

"NO! I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON! GO BE WITH HIM SINCE YOU LOVE HIM SO MUCH!" with that he took his pillows and went downstairs.

Lorelai got up and tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen to her. She sat on the bed and started to cry. She decided to slip out of the window to sleep over Sookie's for the night

Luke sat downstairs with on the couch and put his face in his hands. He sat like this for a few minutes when he heard a loud knock on the door.

He opened it and saw Christopher standing there.

"What do you want?"

"I'm just here to tell you Congratulations prick. She picked you."

"Yeah .. she really picked me. And from you two kissing - like I can actually believe the bullshit you have to say."

"Dude, I don't know what you saw. But I kissed her. You make her happy."

Luke shut the door in his face and ran upstairs to get Lorelai. When he got in his room he didn't find her, but in her place was a letter and the ring he gave her.

_Luke,  
I'm sleeping over Sookie's for the night so you won't have to see me.  
But I've been trying to tell you - nothing happened with him. He tried_

_to get back together with me and he kissed me. Believe whatever_

_you want to .. but I am telling you the honest truth. I'll pick my stuff_

_up in the morning._

_Love,_

_Lorelai 3_

Luke threw the letter on the floor and ran down the stairs, put his boots on and flew out the door.

When he reached Sookie's house he found Lorelai crying to Sookie's lap. Sookie saw him,

"If your hear to yell at her, just go away!" Sookie yelled at him. Lorelai looked up to see Luke.

He went closer to them, he pulled Lorelai up and kissed her, he pulled away and said.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even let him talk to him."

"No. Let's get you home."

Lorelai said goodbye to Sookie and left with him hand in hand.

He pulled the ring out of this pocket and handed it to her, "I think this belongs to you."

She smiled and put it back on her finger, she squeazed his hand and put her head on his shoulder as they walked home.

* * *

Hmmm ... Think think think


	12. A Party and a Merry Christmas

(**Disclaimer**) - I own nothing. ASP your so damn lucky!

(**A/N**) -

**_Gilmoremajorfan_** - If I would have seen your review earlier .. I would have done that. Damn .. I didn't look at them until after I wrote this. Maybe I'll use it for something in the next chapter.

**_Labyrith_**- You better get moving with your story! I want to find out more about his daughter! I am soo into it! Please continue!

* * *

The next month went by well, Luke's father was showing improvement, Lorelai was in the top 5 in her class, Luke was accepted into a top Culinary Arts college, Sookie got a new job at the Independence Inn, Jackson was starting formulas for new vegetables and Luke was getting over the fact that his little sister was pregnant. Luke and Lorelai decided to have a Christmas party with all their friends 2 days before Christmas

Lorelai and William forced Luke to get a big Christmas tree that Liz and Lorelai decorated. Lights were strung and stockings were hung. (Look I'm rhyming now!) Everywhere you turned, in the Danes household, was bits of green, red, silver and white.

On the morning of their party Lorelai woke up to Christmas music being played and the smell of cookies. She put on her fuzzy green slippers that matched her pajamas and walked downstairs. She saw Will dancing with his back turned against the stairs. She walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder and asked "May I have this dance?"

"Certainly."

He pulled her in as the began waltzing around the house. He spun her around and they danced into the kitchen where Luke was baking cookies for the party later.

He watched them dance, the two people he cared most about in the world. He saw as his father looked happy, he rarely looked happy. He watched Lorelai dance around the room with his father, her hair bouncing around, her eyes twinkle and laugh as his father made jokes.

When the song was over, Lorelai kissed Will on the cheek and said, "Thank you for being such a wonderful dancer and a great second-father."

He smiled at her and kissed her hand and said, "Thank you for being you."

She blushed and curtsied.

Will turned his attention to Luke and finally said, "Don't let her go."

Luke smiled and responded, "I don't intend to."

* * *

For the rest of the day they did preperations for the party. Luke cooked, Liz cleaned and Lorelai finished with the decorations.

Sookie came early to help Lorelai and Liz get ready. She was wearing a green skirt, white blouse, a green sweater and white heels. Lorelai picked out a black skirt that went down to her knees, a red turtle neck and black boots. Liz wore a crazy funky Christmas jean skirt and a white blouse.

They all had on Santa hats on - but each decorated to their own liking. Lorelai's had coffee mugs, a Bangles patch, a picture of her and Luke, a picture of her and Sookie and a picture of Luke, Will and Liz. Sookie's had chef hats, a picture of her and Jackson, a picture of Luke and Lorelai and a picture of her and the rest of the cooking staff at the Independence Inn. Liz had a picture of Jimmy (her current boyfriend and father of the baby inside of her), a picture of her and her mom, a picture of Luke, her dad and her standing next to their cabin, a picture of her and Crazy Carrie being stoned and a picture of her favorite band. Of course - Lorelai thought of this idea.

They walked downstairs to see singing a Christmas song as he was putting presents under the tree.

Lorelai tip-toed up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered in his ear, "I really like it when you sing."

He blushed and said, "Don't get used to it."

The doorbell rang and Liz jumped and said, "I got it!"

She opened the door and with annoyance since none of these guests were her own.

Jackson, Kevin, Kevin's girlfriend Lisa, Kirk, Andrew and Gypsy walked in with presents and smiles on their faces. Lorelai, Luke and Sookie greeted everyone and showed them to the food. Lorelai put on her Christmas cassett and began dancing around.

The doorbell rang again, this time it was Liz's friends. Crazy Carrie, two other girls (none of them knew their names but knew their faces and Jimmy. Everyone greeted each other. When Luke came out of the kitchen to put the ziti on the table, Carrie clung to him like she was a crazed fan meeting Bon Jovi for the first time.

"Hey Butch, point me to the nearest mistletoe." Carrie said seductlively as Luke shifted uncomfortably. Lorelai noticed this and walked over to the two.

"Hi Carrie, I see your keeping an eye on my Luke here." she gave her a half hearted smile and turned her attention to Luke, "C'mon honey. The food is getting cold and I wanted to talk to you about our Christmas arrangments." she pulled Luke from Carrie's grasp and walked him into the kitchen where Will and a couple of his friends were playing a game of poker and eating the food Luke made.

"Luke, I forgot to ask you - are you joining track again this year?"

"Uhh .. yeah .. I guess I am."

"Great! As long as we got good 'ol 'Butch' Danes, none of the other schools stand a chance!" Lorelai looked at Luke with a raised eyebrow and whispered - "Butch?"

"Uhh .. Yeah - umm .. Well we better get back out there and keep an eye on everyone." he said to his dad's friend and pulled Lorelai out with him. He told her he'd explain later.

Lorelai gave everyone a present from Luke, Liz and herself. She bought them all since her father gave her extra money knowing the party at the Danes house.

Every gift was a special gift for the person's personality. For example : Sookie got a spatcula and a picture of her and Jackson, Jackson got new gardening tools and a picture of him and Sookie and Gypsy was given new toolbox.

The night was full dancing, story tellings, roasting marshmellows in the fireplace and alot of singing.

Around 12 everyone headed home. They all thanked the 3 hosts for the great party and the wonderful gifts and left.

* * *

Liz went up to bed as Luke and Lorelai sat on the couch and put their feet on the coffee table. Lorelai was snuggled up against a restless Luke with her head on his chest and feet under her his legs

Luke was drawing soft circles on Lorelai's back as she was falling asleep.

He finally spoke with a whisper in her ear, "Let's get you to bed."

She mumbled back to him but all he heard was something about presents, Santa and a clown. He didn't want to find out the meaning of the three so pulled off Lorelai's boots. He laid down on the couch and pulled Lorelai on top of him, he pulled a cover over them and she got comfy. He pushe back her curls, kissed her head and said, "Goodnight Lorelai, I love you."

She shifted and whispered out, "Love you too, night."

He put his arm over her back and they both fell asleep to the music playing softly.

* * *

The next morning Lorelai woke up and found herself laying on top of Luke.

She watched him sleep peacefully. He was so innocent asleep. She loved watching him in the state he was in and would love to wake up to that everyday. But she couldn't tell him that now. They have only been together for about a half a year and she knew that if she told him that, it would just scare him away. They did spend mostly every waking moment together and she was surprised he wasn't tired of her by now. With her crazy antics and coffee obsession - usually a guy would run off by now.

Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Luke move around and open his eyes to her. He pulled his arms around her back and began tracing his fingers along her spin. She felt him do this and she looked back at him. He smiled and they leaned in for a kiss. It was a sweet gentle kiss for lasted until they both needed air.

"Hi." Luke whispered.

"Hi." Lorelai put her chin on his chest and ran her fingers through his hair.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know. But it has to be before 5 because your dad isn't up yet."

"Why are you up this early?"

"Because I was cold since I wasn't sleeping on your bed in your arms under those heavy covers." she shivered as Luke began to warm her up by rubbing her arms with his hands.

She loved those hands, they were so strong and they always found the right spaces to end up - like her waist, her hair, her shoulders .. she always felt a spark of electricity when he touched her.

"Mmm .. I feel warmer now."

She snuggled up closer to his face and began placing kisses on his lips. They started to become more passionate and she let a moan escape from her mouth. His hands began to roam around her back and made his way under her shirt and circled his fingers along her back.

He wanted it to go further. But he knew she wanted to wait.

So he pulled his hands away. He took his lips off of hers and said, "Please don't do this to me."

She giggled and layed her head on his chest. He plopped his head back against the throw pillow and breathed out heavy.

She looked at him and said, "I know it's hard. But I just want the timming to be right. Please .. just wait for me."

He looked at her eyes and saw the sincerness, "Don't worry. I'll wait for you and put up with as much as you can dish out. And plus, I want to moment to be perfect too."

He placed a kiss on forehead and laid his head back down. She put her head back on his chest and they fell back asleep.

* * *

The next time they woke up was from the door opening, they looked up to see Luke's dad walking in with pressents in hand.

He looked at them and said, "Good morning. We've been wondering when you two would finally get up."

"Morning pops." Lorelai said to Will. This man was like a father to Lorelai so she decided to respect him and call him a fatherly name. She picked 'pops' because it sounded fun and bubbely like he was when she made jokes to him.

"Mia bought present for us four, so Luke - don't forget to go over there and bring her over the one we got."

"Kay." Luke mumbled as he began to rub his eyes.

Lorelai sat up and walked over to Will, kissed him on the cheek and said happy Christmas Eve. She then went upstairs to get her shower. She wrapped herself in a towel and put her hair in one too. She walked into Luke's room and began rummaging through her side of the closet to find her favorite jeans and her black lime green shirt. When she finally found it she went back to the bathroom and got changed. When she went back downstairs Luke was still sleeping so she decided to wake him up.

She sat on his stomach with her one leg on top of his chest and she ran her hands through his hair. She kissed his forehead and started to sing 'Rudolf the reindeer' into his ear.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm singing of course!" She sat up and pulled his arms up, "C'mon Butch! We gotta run to the Inn and give Mia that present. I know how well you run and everything .. so I thought we could get that done before we go over my house."

He sat up and looked at her confused, "How did you -"

"Sookie told me. She told me how great of an athlete you are .. oh I can not wait until I see you run in those little shorts with the sweat going down your face." she giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Oh shutup." He kissed her back and got up. He walked upstairs and got in the shower.

Lorelai went in the kitchen to find Will reading the paper. She got out a mug from the cupboard and poured coffee in it. She sat down on the opposite side of the table Will was until she finally said, "So, Pops."

He put down his paper knowing that Lorelai wanted to talk to him, "So, Lorelai."

"You know how my parents .. they are .. ya know - not around alot? Well they can't be here tomorrow because they want to visit my aunt in London. So I was wondering .. would you mind if I stayed here for Christmas?"

"Of course, no problem doll. Your already one of the family. Plus - it might be nice having you here with Lucas on Christmas."

"Thank you so much pops!" She jumped up from the chair and gave him a big hug.

"We are going to have so much fun tomorrow!" she ran out of the kitchen and up stairs into Luke's room. She sat on his bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. He entered the room with only a towel covering him.

"Hey, why are you so happy?"

"Because .. I get to spend Christmas with you tomorrow!" she got up and kissed him on the lips.

"Okay, you get changed. We got lots of stuff to do today."

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of visiting the towns people and going over Lorelai's house to have their Christmas dinner. After saying goodbye to her parents, Luke and Lorelai went back to Stars Hollow.

When they got back to his house, they decided to make a fire and drink some coffee. (Well, coffee for her and tea for him)

They laid infront of the fire, side by side. Luke had his arm over her back.

Lorelai thought this time was perfect. She was ready, and knew Luke would be too.

She looked at Luke, he turned his head around to look at her too. She kissed him passionately on the lips. It became more dirty as the seconds past. She pulled away and said, "Luke, I'm ready now."

He looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah .. I'm positive."

Lorelai stood up and pulled Luke up with her. She kissed him on the lips again and she lead him up the stairs.

* * *

As they laid in each others arms trying to get their breathing back to a normal pace, Lorelai saw the time and whispered into Luke's ear.

"It's now officially December 25 .. Merry Christmas Luke."

"Merry Christmas Lorelai. I love you."

"I love you too."

They laid like this for a while - whispering to each other how much they cared about each other until they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Okay .. I hope you guys liked it! Sorry it took me forever to write! I think I'm out of writers block! YAY! 


	13. Crazy Carrie and the Hospital

**(Disclaimer)** - I own nothing. I envy you soo much ASP!

**(A/N)** -I like this chapter. Haha. Sorry it took sooo long to finally post it. I had to read my Summer books for school. Ahh.

_Story _- New School and a New Life

_Author_ - GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid

* * *

The next week Lorelai and Luke weren't together much. From Lorelai's parties with her parent's friends and Luke's family visiting they didn't have to many alone times together.

Although they did call each other every night,it still wasn't the same.

The night before school started again Lorelai had nothing to do so she decided to phone a fimiliar number.

"Hello?" said Liz on the phone.

"Hey Liz! How's it going?"

"Oh hey Lorelai! It's alright around here. It's been really quiet without you."

"Aw. Well don't worry about that. Now that the holidays are over, I'll be over as much as I can!"

"Awesome! Okay, hold on. I'll get my bro."

"Thanks Liz."

Liz put down the phone and screamed out her brothers name. He picked up the reciever and answered the phone. After a few minutes of small talk Lorelai asked him if she could sleep over his house for the night.

"Okay, sure."

"Don't you got to ask you dad?"

"Nahh .. he's been wondering when the next time you'd be over."

She laughed and told him she'd see him in a half an hour. After they hung up she told her parents that she was sleeping over the Danes house again. Her parents didn't mind knowing Luke's father wouldn't let anything happen. But to make herself even more safe she said that she slept in the same room as Liz. She also left out the fact that Liz was with child.

* * *

She rang the doorbell and Carrie answered the door.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Miss Gilmore."

"Hi Carrie." she tried to push past her to get inside but Carrie didn't move.

"No way. You've came between me and my Luke for long enough."

Lorelai groaned and put her duffle bag on the steps and sat down.

"See .. I knew you'd see it my way." she shut the door and went inside laughing hysterrically.

Lorelai sat outside on the porch and started to feel sick. She had to go to the bathroom to pee frequently and didn't know what to do. Her stomach began having serious cramps but she knew she didn't have her period. She sat on the steps with her head in her lap - crying. She heard the door open and heard Luke's voice. She didn't hear what he was saying because she was sobbing to loud. She felt him sit next to her and pull her closer to him.

He thought she was crying because of what Crazy Carrie said so he kept assuring her that he didn't like Carrie.

She finally looked up at him and said, "No Luke. It's not Carrie. It's just I'm having really bad stomach pains and I suddenly feel really sick."

"Okay. Let's just get you inside." He pulled her up and tried to walk her inside.

She felt her legs give out. She collapsed into Luke's arms. She looked into his eyes and say the confussion and worriness. She could hear him calling out her name but then everything went dark.

* * *

An hour later she woke up but didn't open her eyes. She could feel someone holding her hand and she was underneath sheets and a light cover. She opened her eyes to a bright light. When she regained her sight she looked to her side and saw Luke with his head on her bed and his hand clutching hers. She saw the white room with floral borders, the machined she was hooked up to and she smelled the 'sick person' smell. She was in the hospital.

She began to stroke Luke's hand with her thumb and he began to stirr. He looked up to see her smilling at him. He jumped up and pulled her into a hug.

"God, don't scare me like that again!" he let her go and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Luke. I don't know what's wrong with me."

And as if on cue the doctor walked in.

"Well it's good to see you conscious Miss Gilmore. Hello, I'm Dr. Preston."

"Hi."

"Okay. Let's get down to buisness."

"Right." Luke said as he sat back in his chair.

"And are you the boyfriend?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Good. Because this news involves you too."

"Huh?" Luke and Lorelai said at the same time.

"Lorelai, your pregnant"

* * *

Cliffhangers are so evil. Yes I know. Butttttttttttttttttttt .. I'll make it up to ya in the next chapter.

Next chapter - Richard, Emily, William, Liz and the towns reaction. Oh yeah .. and what Rachel has to say about it.

DUN DUN DUN!


	14. Freakouts and A fist

**(Disclaimer)** - I own nothing. I envy you soo much ASP!

**(A/N)** - Hmm .. I see I did good with the last chapter so I thought I'd continue.

I'll make another chapter tonight.

_Story _- New School and a New Life

_Author_ - GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid

_Chapter_ - Freakouts and A fist

* * *

Last time on NEW SCHOOL AND A NEW LIFE :

_"And are you the boyfriend?"_

_"Yes. Why?"_

_"Good. Because this news involves you too."_

_"Huh?" Luke and Lorelai said at the same time._

_"Lorelai, your pregnant"_

* * *

The two teenagers sat their with the looks of 'what the hell are you talking about!'

A few more seconds passed by and Lorelai started to laugh. She was cracking up actually.

Luke looked at her confused about how she was taking this.

"Lorelai, why are you laughing?" Luke said

She laughed even harder, "Oh my god! Doc! That has to be the funniest joke anyone has every played on me! Good one!" she continued to laugh but Doctor Preston had an unreadable face on.

"No, Lorelai. This is not a joke. You and Luke here, I'm presumming it's Luke, have concieved a child."

Lorelai shutup and looked at him again, "No. You can't be serious."

"Yes. I never joke about conditions."

"But this can't be possible! We only did it once and with protection!" Luke screamed.

"I'm sorry. But it is possible. Women can get pregnant even if it is their first time. And I'm assumming when you say protection you mean a condom?"

They both shook their head slowly.

"Well then. The condom must have been faulty."

"Oh god." Lorelai groaned and put her head in Luke's shoulder.

"I know it may not be a right time but by the looks of it, you kids are in-love. Though you still both are in highschool, you'll someday see this child as a gift. I'll just leave you two to be alone. You have some visitors in the hall and you can call them in anytime you want."

They nodded their heads again and just starred at the space the Doctor just occupied.

Luke turned to Lorelai and took her hands.

"I need to lay down. May I?" he said gesturring towards her bed.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sure." she scotted over so that he had enough room to lay down.

He pulled Lorelai's head on his cheast and closed his eyes.

_God. This can't be happening. We're only kids! This thing shouldn't happen. And we only did it once .. how could this be possible? Well we know it's possible .. look at my sister. She's living proof. Oh god. My sister. My dad. The town. They are all going to have a fit! I can just hear the whispers already 'Look at the Danes family .. knocked up at an early age.' Oh crap .. But I have to put that behind me. Now it's about Lorelai and the baby. The baby. I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father. Whoever is up there in the big sky has some weird way of giving me gifts. Yeah I want to be a father .. but not now. Not when I am going to graduate and go to college. Oh man .. college. What am I going to do about that! I can't go to college and just leave Lorelai and the kid here. No. I can't do that. Man .. this is going to be hell .._

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Lorelai's shoulders shaking and her soft sobs escaping from her mouth.

He sat up and put his left arm around her waist and he stroked her hair softly.

"Shh .. it's going to be okay. Don't worry. I'm here."

"Luke .." she looked into his eyes, "I'm so sorry. I would have never done it if I knew that this would happen. You don't have to stay with me. I know you'd probably disgusted of me for doing this to mysel-"

Luke cut her off before she could continue. "Lorelai. Stop right there. You are not allowed to be sorry. It took two people to do what we did. And what are you talking about, I don't have to stay with you? Are you crazy! You are the mother of my child and I would do anything to stay with you. I would think you wouldn't want to be with me."

"I need you Luke, I need to be with you. I want to be with you. Not just for this baby but since I love you." she started to sob in his shoulder again while he spoke.

"I love you too Lorelai. We'll figure this out. Don't worry. I'll do anything I can to keep us safe and together. And let's look on the bright side of things. We're going to have a baby. A baby, Lorelai. It has little pieces of both of us in it! Yes, I'm terrified but I'm thrilled at the same time! We might be a little to young, but this might be a sign that we're supposed to be together."

He pulled her close and laid back on the bed. They fell asleep like this.

* * *

"Luke, son. Wake up. It's time to leave."William said nudging Luke

"What about Lorelai?" Luke asked groggily looking up at his father.

"I think she needs to spend time with her family tonight."

He looked behind his father to see Emily and Richard with horrified faces. Richard's fists were rolled into a fist and a vein was popping out from his forehead.

Luke nudged Lorelai so that she would wake up.

"Five more minutes." Lorelai said sleepily still not opening her eyes/

"No, Lorelai. Wake up."

"Luke. Go back to bed." she said turning around

"Lorelai, you really need to wake up."

"Why?" she opened her eyes and saw where she was. "Oh god. It wasn't a dream."

"No. Not a dream." Luke mumbled as he pulled his legs from under the sheets and onto the floor.

Lorelai looked around and saw her parents starring at her.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Lorelai! How could you be so irresponsible!" Emily screamed. Lorelai winced at how loud her mother's voice had gotten.

"Oh here we go." Lorelai groaned under her breahte as she got out from the bed.

"What was that! Speak up! We need to hear what you have to say about all this! How could you do this! To me and your father! And to poor William here! He has enough grief already, I don't think he needs more of it especially from you!"

"Excuse me Emily. Please leave me out of this."

Emily ignored what Will said.

"And to think! Your father and I trusted you with Luke!" She turned her attention to Luke and started to wave point him, "I bet this was your doing! You dragged her into your bed and had your way with my poor daughter."

"No wai-"

"You are not going to live this down young man!"

"Now hold on just a second! I know my son and I know Lorelai! What they did would be by choice of both so let's not put the blame on just one. No it's not normal to what is going on but we have to look at it like a gift. Lorelai is with child which means that we'll be having a bundle of joy crawling around!" William shot back at Emily.

"A GIFT! A GIFT! Are you dense! My daugther - a high class society is PREGNANT! Gilmore's don't get pregnant without being married! She's having a child in wedlock!"

"Okay. Please. Just calm down. We will help them work this out."

"WE WILL HELP THEM! What do you mean! They are to young to be making choices for themselves concerning this manner!"

The fight continued as Luke and Lorelai stood next to each other, hand in hand and terrified. Luke didn't know whether to pull Lorelai into the hallway and run out of the hospital with her or help her father argue.

* * *

Agrrements were made and no blood was shed. Lorelai and Luke had to let each other's hands go because they were being seperated. Luke was devestated that Lorelai had to go back home. He wanted to talk about their future, their new life, their child.

* * *

Luke was in the truck with his dad. The silence could have been sliced with a knife. Luke knew he had to do something, say something. Make his father know that he was sorry.

"Dad I-"

"Son. I know. I guess I'm going to have to get used to having babies around the house. Between you and Liz we got ourselves in a rugrat nuthouse." William chuckled and Luke knew that whatever happened, everything would turn out to be okay.

* * *

Hmm .. what should I do next? .. Ponders ...


	15. The Disappointment and Her Guy

**(Disclaimer)** - I own nothing. I envy you soo much ASP! 

**(A/N)** - This chapter really sucks but it's one of those  
that you haveto get outta the way before anything else can happen

I'll update tomorrow.

_Story _- New School and a New Life

_Author_ - GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid

_Chapter_ - The Disappointment and Her Guy

* * *

Lorelai got back to her house around eight o'clock at night. The drive took longer than expected because Emily and Richard were having their turns yelling at her being a 'disappointment'. She walked into her room with voices of the older Gilmore's voices in the backround.

She picked up the phone dialing the Danes' number.

"Hello?" said a gruff voice from the other end of the phone.

"Hi pop. Umm .. I know you were probably just sleeping. Wait, if you were sleeping you wouldn't answer the phone because there isn't a phone in your room because I didn't see it when Luke showed me it. Wait, not that we were doing anything in it. He was just showing me something. Wait that doesn-"

William chuckled on the phone and said, "Lorelai, relax. I know that this must be weird but don't act differently around me. I won't think of you any less. What should I expect? You and my son seem to be quite in love and knowing that - that was the only time you did it. And it's great that it was used with protection and you both were ready."

"Thank pop. Thanks so much." Lorelai sounded sincere

"No problem Lorelai. It's an honest mistake and right now we're going to take care of the consequences."

"You have no idea how much that means to me Will. Seriously."

"Okay. Now let's stop the sappy talk. I'm presumming you wish to speak with Lucas."

"Yes. I mean you are awesome and everything but I kinda need to talk to Luke."

"Understandable. Goodnight Lorelai."

"Night pop."

Will put the phone down and smiled to himself, _Luke has one hell of a girl here_. He called out for Luke and handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's me."

"Oh, hey."

"Some day huh?"

"Oh yeah."

Then ther was silence. Both knew the other was still on the phone from the breathing. The tension was killing her, she needed to know what he thought.

"Luke?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"About how .. how we're going to do this .. and .. about how happy I am."

Lorelai's face brightened, "Really?"

"Yes really. I'm glad this is happeneing to us. Even though I wish we were together right now."

Lorelai couldn't help but think about how the future would turn out for both of them. She wanted them to live in their own place in Stars Hallow, get their high school degrees, work wherever they could, and they would come home to their baby. Baby girl. It would be a baby girl. She swore to herself that she needed to make it turn out to be a girl. She was thinking about Luke and her's marriage but was interrupted by Luke.

"Lorelai? Are you still there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm still here."

"Are you okay?"

_Aww Luke, always looking out for me._

"I'm perfect."

"Good."

"So, Luke what are we going to do?" Luke do we have a plan or something?"

"I have a few ideas and my dad had some thought that I'm sure you'll like but I want to talk about them in person."

"Oh. Okay. What should we tell people? Like, can I tell Sookie? Are you going to tell Jackson or Kevin?"

"I'll do whatever you want."

"Okay. I'll sleep on it and see you tomorrow."

"Bye Luke."

"Bye Lorelai."

Lorelai waited for a response but when she didn't get one she was started to become upset. At the end of the conversations over the phone they used to have Luke would say he loved her after they said goodbye.

She was about to hang up the phone when she heard him say her name.

"Huh?"

"I'll always love you. Night babe."

She smiled to herself and said, "I love you too, Luke. Sweet dreams."

* * *

Told ya it sucked. What do you guys want to happen? I like the idea about them running off and William letting them.

But where to run to ... hmmm ...


	16. Pictures and a Letter

**(Disclaimer)** - I own nothing. I envy you soo much ASP!

**(A/N)** - I like this chapter  
And for the person who wanted the spoiler sites:  
http/ http/ thats of some of the script. but you kinda get the  
idea of what is going on. THINK. haha  
http/ That's enough. Haha.

_Story _- New School and a New Life

_Author_ - GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid

_Chapter_ - Pictures and a Letter

* * *

Lorelai went to school a little later than usual because her parents were not done yelling at her. 

She saw Luke sitting next to her locker with his head down and his hat in his hands. He heard Lorelai sit next to him and felt her put her head on his shoulder.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hey."

"Hi." He met her with a firey kiss. When it ended she didn't know what to say other than,

"Wow."

Luke chuckled and got up. He pulled Lorelai up into his arms and pulled her into a hug.

When he pulled back slightly so that his arms were around her waist and her hands were placed behind his neck. She was playing with the soft curls that escaped his baseball cap.

He whispered into her ear, "I'm going to be a daddy."

She smiled and said in his ear, "I'm going to be a mommy."

He kissed her softly on the lips. After they were done with the kisses he pulled out a thick envelope out of his backpack.

"I know I wanted to tell you all the plans but there was so many that I wouldn't be able to get through all of them without needing a nap so I wrote up all the possible things we could do. Don't read them here now, read it when you get free time."

She held the white envelope in her hands. She was weighing it - 5 or 6 ounces atleast_. Man, he must have thought of alot. Will probably suggested some things. Even Liz. Oh geez .. Liz. What would she think of me? Having a kid with her older brother. Oh yeah sure she's pregnant too .. but how would she feel about me and Luke doing this. Oh god .. what about the town. What are they going to say? Taylor is probably going to ban us from the market, Miss Patty will most likely say "You crazy kids" and give us tips and eww .. don't even want to think about it, Babette is probably going to have a field day and oh crap! What about our friends? Will they even be our friends after this? OH geez .. Sookie! Will get parents still let me hang out with her! Ahh. Can't think about that right now. Must focus on Luke me and this baby. Baby girl. Again, I say .. it will be a baby girl._

"Alright. I have to go. I need to go talk to my english teacher. I'll see you soon." Luke said, he pressed his lips on hers softly and whispered in her ear, "I love you and the baby."

She smiled and said, "I love you too," she whispered in his ear, "and our baby girl loves you back."

"Girl?" sounding puzzeled.

"It will be a girl. I know it will."

Luke laughed and kissed her again, "Okay. Go off and be crazy to someone."

"Kay!"

She watched him walk off with his head held high.

She thought Luke would be upset about the pregnancy, thought he would atleast be full of a little rage. She thought he would handle it like most teenage dads-to-be would, run away and not look back. But he was different. He wanted to be there and he made it known.

_Luke and I are going to be parents. Parents to a little girl. We're going to have a child to raise together and to watch grow up._

Yeah, she was really scared .. but happy. She felt as though that the past twenty - four hours matured her in some way. She felt older.

She looked down at the envelope he placed in her hands and decided that she needed to read this alone.

* * *

After walking into the school library, Lorelai put her school bag on a chair and sat next to it. She pulled out her binder to make people think she was doing homework.

She slowly opened tore open the package and pulled out a letter and photos that were bound together with a paper clip. She pulled out the letter It wasn't a really long note. It was lengthy - yes. But Luke had large handwritting when he made a thought in his head and wanted to get it down on paper before he forgot it.

She began to read.

_'Dear Lorelai  
Okay. I need to get all these ideas out of my brain before I explode. I'll explain to you where I got these thoughts from first. Well Ihad a talk with my dad (when me and him left the hospital) he told me that he would help us in whatever we needed help with. He wants you to know also that he loves you like a daughter and will do whatever he can to keep you safe.  
He thinks we should get away from your parents. Do you want to? Maybe you still want your parents to be there with us through this. But dad said that it might be hard. Sorry if this offends you in any way. He's just really concerned about us.  
Here's my first idea. Alright, Liz and dad said it would be fine if you moved in with us. We'd have our own room and the babies (ya know, our's and Liz's) would have the extra room. Since I am graduating this year I thought I'd work at the hardware store and you could get a job. Dad told Mia about what's going on and she said that she's extatic and she would help too. She also offered us both jobs but I can't leave dad .. so maybe you could take it. I'm not telling you to, it's just a suggestion.  
econd suggestion. We could get away. Away from everybody. Raise the kid on our own. Maybe get out of Connetticut and live in another state. Maybe like Pennsylvania or Jersey.  
Live above my dad's hardware store. I know it's just an office .. but we could make it into a living space for us._  
_Or. If you wanted to, maybe we could move in with your parents. Or .. I don't know. I know you really don't like them .. so I don't know.  
Or the worst case scenario : we could be apart. But I don't want to be apart Lorelai. I want us together all the time. I want to be there when you have morning sickness, when you start to cry because of hormones, when your water breaks, the girl's first steps, her first words and everything. Lorelai I know we are to young to get married .. but I need to be there for you.  
Well I know this is the longest letter I have ever written. I'm going to think of more things. Come find me when you get a chance.  
I love you.  
-Luke  
PS : Liz included some pictures for you.'_

She wanted to cry. Luke made her feel so happy. He wanted everything for her. Well, it seemed like it through this writing.

She remembered the pictures and pulled them out.

They were of the Christmas party.

The first one was of Sookie Liz and her with their hats on. They were all making silly faces and Lorelai had their arms around both of them.

The next one was of Kevin, his girlfriend, Sookie and Jackson. They were all playing poker and you could tell Kevin was looking because of his weary look.

After that was of Andrew and Gypsy. They were arguing about something stupid but then they started to make out. Liz wipped out her camera just in time.

Liz and Jimmy were in the next picture. They were both pointing towards her stomach and both had smiles on their faces. Lorelai couldn't wait for that to be and Luke.

The next picture was of Luke and Lorelai. They were kissing under mistletoe. She remembered that moment.

* * *

_They were all sitting around drinking eggnog while Lorelai and Kevin were dancing along to jingle bell rock. He was twirling her around and pushed him onto Luke's lap who was sitting on the floor watching them twist around. Gypsy held mistletoe above their heads._

_Lorelai looked at Luke and said, "Well you know the tradition. Kiss me damnit!"_

_She sit him playfully on the chest. He caught her wrist before she pulled it away and pulled her into an embrace._

_There was 'wolf whistles' and a shriek from Crazy Carrie. They thought they saw a flash but didn't care. When they finally pulled back everyone knew that this was true. They were indeed in-love._

* * *

The last picture was of them sleeping. It was when they fell asleep on the living room couch. Lorelai's hands were underneath her head. She was laying on her stomach on top of Luke and was facing the stairs. She was snuggled in Luke's arms, he had his left on her head and the right on her back. He was facing Lorelai's head. They both looked so peacefull.

She needed to thank Liz for this picture later.

She turned all the pictures over and on the last picture she saw that Liz had written 'Luke and Lorelai. Their first year together.'

Lorelai needed to thank Liz later.

* * *

Review and tell me what you want Luke and Lorelai to do. 


	17. Answers and Bags

**(Disclaimer)** - I own nothing. I envy you soo much ASP!

**(A/N)** - Good chapter.  
I tried to put this up before Gilmore Girls came on  
Read and Review please

_Story _- New School and a New Life

_Author_ - GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid

_Chapter_ - Answers and Bags

* * *

Lorelai found Luke at lunch at their usual table. He was busy reading a text book and didn't hear her walk up to him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and trailed it along his arm as she walked to across the table and sat down.

"Hey stranger." she said sweetly.

She had a huge smile on her face. He knew she read the letter.

"Hey." They leaned over the table and gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

"I read the letter."

"And .."

"And I gotta say .. you put alot of thought into this."

"Yeah .. well .. what else am I supposed to do when you aint bugging be?" he teased.

"Oh I know a few things." she said playfully.

"That calls for a dirty." Luke grinned.

Lorelai laughed and said, "I am soo rubbing off on you!"

Luke chuckled. "Okay. Now be serious. I want to know what you think we should do."

"Okay. I've been thinking about this all day .."

"And .. ?"

"And I think we better not seperate."

"Good."

"And I think I should move outta my parent's place and somewhere with you." she paused "Only if that's alright."

"That's perfect." His eyes lightened and his mouth turned into a smile.

"I want to be near your dad too. Because right now he's not doing to good. And it seems like he really wants to be there for .. ya know .." she looked around to make sure nobody was listening, "Rory."

"Rory?"

"I wanted to name her so we don't have to keep calling it 'it'." she said in a whisper so that he could only hear.

"Well Rory is a great name."

She smiled and picked up her burger. She munched into it while Luke spoke.

"And my dad really does want to be there for Rory. He's already talking about how excited he is and it's only been a day!"

"Aww .. I love pop!" she spoke with fries in her mouth.

"Attractive. Really." he teased her again.

"Sush you!" she hit his arm playfully as she took a sip of her soda.

They talked a little more and devised a plan. They were going to move in with Will until they could get their own money for a house in Stars Hollow. They didn't want to leave the town because they both thought that somehow - the town would still accept them and they wouldn't have to keep explaing their situation to people who didn't know them. Because around here, you could just tell Miss Patty your problem and a half an hour later people you didn't even think would know will be comming up to you talking about it.

But there was one problem. Lorelai's parents.

How were they going to react when Lorelai tells them. How would she tell them? She didn't know yet. The only thing that she did know was that she needed to get out of that house before her parents react. And they do react quickly.

* * *

When she got home that day she was grateful that both Emily and Richard were out doing something. Emily was at a DAR function and Richard was at a buisness meeting.

She knew what she was going to do.

She ran upstairs and packed away most of her clothes in three overnight bags, and a small bag. She took all her moeny with her. All the moeny she saved since she was 7. She had about $1,000 and it was all in $20s. Her parents would have never let her do this .. but she hid it all in the floorboards.

She wrote her parents a quick note.

She took one last glance at the mansion and walked out.

She jumped on the bus to Stars Hollow with all her bags and money.

* * *

She knocked on the Danes' front door and Luke answered it.

"Lorelai. What are you doing here .." he took a look at her belongings, "with all your stuff?"

"I needed to get out. We had a plan right? The plan has to be in work now. I need to get away from my parent's or I'm going to break down and not be able to handle them. They were going to brainwash me and Rory if I stayed there. I was wondering if I could move in earlier then planned?"

He was stunned .. didn't know what to say so he just nodded his head.

She walked past him. He took two bags from her hands and headed into the kitchen.

Luke talked to his dad. Will said it was fine that she moved in early, they had enough room.

He walked back into the living room with his father and saw Lorelai sitting on the edge of the couch with her head in her hands sobbing. They quickly joined her on the couch and comforted her.

* * *

Emily walked into the Gilmore mannor and grabbed the mail

She flipped through it and saw one that was addressed to "Mom & Dad".

She tore it open quickly and read,

"Dear Richard & Emily,  
I'm sorry I was not the daughter you wished you had. But I'm not sorry about this baby. I have left this house.  
You probably know where I am syaing, but please - do not try to bring me back. I'll just find my way out again.  
I'll be fine whever I am. I will give you both a call when the time is right.  
Your daughter,  
Lorelai."

The note was dropped and Emily's face dropped as she began to cry.

* * *

I hope you liked.


	18. Shopping and a Little Miss Pris

**(Disclaimer)** - I own nothing. I envy you soo much ASP! 

**(A/N)** - All I have to say is .. GO LIZ!

_Story _- New School and a New Life

_Author_ - GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid

_Chapter_ - Shopping and a Little Miss Pris

* * *

A week went by and Lorelai was officially made part of the town. Miss Patty was so excited that she decided to live in Stars Hollow she wanted to have a party. For what you ask? Well .. do you really need an excuse from Patty to have a party? But she and Mrs. Cassinni insisted that it was in 'honor of Lorelai'.

None of the town knew about her pregnancy, only Sookie and Jackson. They both found were excited and said that they would help in anyway possible.

Liz was now starting to show from her pregnancy so she asked Lorelai wanted to go shopping with her at the mall.

They pulled up to the parking lot and Lorelai and Liz got out. Lorelai was really happy that she and Liz were connecting. She knew Luke thought she was headed down the wrong road especially because of Jimmy.

They walked straight into the matertanity store and started to look around.

"Oh my .. I love this .." Lorelai said picking up a cute blue top.

"You should get it .. pretty soon your going to be that big." Liz replied.

"Yeah .. I guess I am." Lorelai smiled and put the shirt on her arm and continued to look around.

"So .. Lorelai. Are you excited for the baby?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I really am. I don't know. Is it weird to be excited to have a kid when your 16?"

"I don't know. But if it aint, me you and my brother must be phsycos."

They both laughed. During this conversation they didn't notice who was behind them listening.

The rest of the day they shopped, ate in the food court and looked at baby clothes.

* * *

By the time they made it home it was around 8.

They walked in the house, arms full of bags and Lorelai was greeted by Luke.

He gave her a quick peck on the lips and took their bags from them.

"Your just in time .. dinner is done and Sookie just called for you."

"Ohh .. food? What's for supper?" she asked excitedly

"Porkchops-" she interrupted him

"Uu Uu! Lemme guess 'Porkchops and apple sauce'." she said in her best Peter Brady voice.

Luke grunted and continued, "Porkchops, green beans, pasta salad and for dessert I made you baked apples."

She kissed him on the lips and said, "Your to good to me."

"I know."

She hit him playfully on the arm and pulled him over to the couch.

"I got you something. Well .. not you ..more like for the baby. But you'll like it."

She rummaged through a few bags and finally she pulled out a tiny blue baseball cap that would fit on an infant's head.

"I thought that Rory could dress up like daddy one day."

He gave her a stern look but soon put a smile on his face.

"Yeah yeah. It's .. nice."

"You can say it. It's adorable!"

He squeezed her knee and told her, "Now go eat and I'll put these in the room."

"Kay." she walked into the kitchen and saw Will. He was getting better everyday and the doctors said that it's a good chance that by the summer all the cancer will be gone and he will be back to normal.

"Hey Pops." Lorelai said grabbing a plate from the cupboard.

"Good evening Lorelai. How was your day of shopping?" he asked still reading the newspaper.

He looked up to listen to her answer.

"It was great. I bought my first matertnity shirt today! I wont be able to fit into it for another few months .. but I like to be prepared." Lorelai said.

She was so comfortable with Will knowing about the pregnancy she talked about it to him. She told him about her weird cravings and the hormones comming along.

"That's good. Did Liz buy anything?" he asked as she was filling up her plate with the dinner.

"Yepp. She got a few more shirts and new pants. Of course me and her are going to design them soon so that she'd like them enough to wear them."

"That's good .. that's good."

"Yepp." she began to dig in her supper.

"So, Lorelai. Have you spoken to your parent's since .." he didn't know how to end the sentence but Lorelai knew what he meant.

"Umm, no. I haven't."

"Well, I think sometime soon you should inform them that you're doing alright and you have found a place to live."

Lorelai didn't want to argue with Will so she just nodded her head and said, "I'll call my dad tomorrow at his work so I won't have to talk to my mom."

"Good."

They finished their meals in comfortable silence. She rinsed her dishes off and went into the living room to call Sookie.

Luke was watching a baseball game on the tv next to the phone so she sat on his lap and dialed Sookie's number.

Luke moved down so Lorelai's legs were on his lap and he began to warm them up because they felt cold.

Lorelai smiled and heard someone pick up on the other line.

"Hello?" someone asked.

"Hi! Can I talk to Sookie please?"

"Hey Lorelai! It's me!"

"Hey Sook! Whats up? Luke said you called."

"Yeah, I did. It's just .. I have .. umm .. some news .." Sookie sounded serious.

"What's wrong Sook?" Lorelai became panicked.

"It's just .. umm .. the town knows."

"They know what?"

"They know that your pregenant." she whispered the last word.

"Oh my god." Lorelai sat up and it startled Luke. He was confussed and asked silently what was wrong.

"Sookie, who told the town?"

"Okay .. I'll tell you .. but you have to promise not to be mad and do something crazy." Sookie rushed

"Sook .. just please. I promise .. just tell me."

Sookie mumbled something into the phone.

"Your going to have to speak up, I didn't hear you."

"Rachel." Sookie said softly.

Lorelai jumped up with the phone still up to her ear and yelled, "RACHEL?"

Luke stood up next to her and asked her what was wrong and what Rachel did.

"Yeah. She told Miss Patty something that she was in the maternity store looking for a present for her aunt and saw you and Liz. She heard you both talking and you mentioned something about you being excited about the baby."

"Oh my god .. she's .. she's .. ahh! What did the town say?"

"Miss Patty said 'Way to go Luke, we knew you had it in ya.', Babbette and Mrs. Cassinni said basically the same thing but something dirtier, some paernts are concerned but they really don't care and Taylor .. well .. Taylor just scolded and said something like, 'It's that darn rock music.' But Rachel was calling you a slut and a whore and called Luke an innocent victim to your 'slutty ways'."

Lorelai tried to contain her breathing. She was so upset and full of hatred at the same time. _How can somebody be so cruel? How can they say these things when I know for a fact that she did them too._

"Lorelai? Look, I'm really really sorry. I just needed to tell you before you heard it from other people." Sookie sounded sincere.

"Thanks Sook."

"No problem. And just to let ya know, me and Jackson already walked up to Rachel and said something. You're really lucky too."

"Aw, thanks Sookie! And why am I really lucky?"

"Because this whole town loves you and they hate Rachel now because of what she said about you. Miss Patty took a couple stabs at her already and Gypsy is already planning an attack on her."

Lorelai chuckled and said, "Sookie, thanks again. But I have to go. I need to talk to Luke."

"Kay hun. I'm sorry about this."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye darling."

Lorelai hung up the receiver and looked up at Luke who looked scared.

"They know." she said as she put her head down.

"Who knows what?"

"The town they know." the tears began to trail down her cheeks.

"How?" Luke said softly but strenly.

"Rachel saw me and Liz shopping and heard us .. she told the town. She .. called me a whore .."

Luke pulled her into his arms and held her as she sobbed. He rocked her back and forth and whispered soothing words.

"Lorelai. What she said is not true and you know it. Don't worry. Please. Calm down. Nobody is going to care what happens in our lives because they know my father will have something to say aobut it."

Liz walked downstairs about that time and said, "I heard what happened and I'm really sorry. I'll be right back. I need to take care of somethings." she pulled on her coat and ran out the door.

Liz sprinted down the street and stopped infront of the blechers next to the baseball diamond.

She found who she was looking for and walked right up to them.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!"

"Excuse me?" Rachel answered back in a cocky tone.

"EXCUSE ME! ARE YOU SERIOUS! EXCUSE YOU BITCH! JUST BECAUSE LORELAI AND MY BRO ARE GOING TO HAVE A KID MEANS THAT YOU CAN JUST PRANCE AROUND HERE ALL HAPPY BECAUSE WHAT HAPPENED! WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING! YOUR SUCH A PIECE OF SHIT! THEY WERE BOTH SO HAPPY ABOUT IT. THEY KNEW THEY COULDN'T TELL THE TOWN BECAUSE ATLEAST ONE PERSON WOULD HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY THAT WOULD BRING THEM DOWN! SO WHAT IF SHE'S PREGNANT? I'M PREGNANT TOO! ARE YOU GOING TO CALL ME A WHORE TOO! NO I DON'T THINK SO BECAUSE YOU KNOW I'D WALK RIGHT UP TO YOU AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! YOU ONLY SAID THAT TO PEOPLE BECAUSE YOU KNEW LORELAI WOULDN'T RESORT TO THAT TYPE OF ANGER! WELL IF SHE DON'T, I WILL!"

Liz socked her in the face which made Rachel fall to the ground. Liz pushed her down so she was laying on her back, she sat on her and began pounding her face in until somebody pulled her back. She turned around to see Miss Patty holding her back with a bunch a few parents. Rachel stumbled up and ran away with her two friends behind her.

"Liz! Calm down!" Miss Patty said as Liz began breathing heavily.

"No! She can't get away with this! YOU MADE LORELAI CRY YOU DIRTBAG!"

"Liz, you did what you could. Now go home before we call your dad." she let her go and began dusting her off.

"You did good darling. Couldn't have done better myself." said Mrs. Cassinni.

"What? You mean, you aren't mad I went after her?" Liz said stunned.

"Nahh. Suga, we wanted to do that ourselves when we found out what she said about her darling."

"You did? I thought you guys would be in disgust."

"No dear! They are just young people who are sexually active and a mistake happened. Can't say that didn't happen to myself." Miss Patty said.

"Now go home because if we are right, and we usually are, little miss pris ran to her mother and her mom is calling your father right now."

"Thank you so much!" She hugged them all and ran back home.

* * *

Hope you liked it.


	19. Ice Cream and the Name Game

**(Disclaimer)** - I own nothing. I envy you soo much ASP! 

**(A/N)** - This is kinda just a filler chapter.  
Not one of my best.

_**Story** _- New School and a New Life

_**Author**_ - GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid

_**Chapter**_ - Ice Cream and the Name Game

* * *

Liz walked in the house silently making sure she didn't walk on the floorbaords that squeaked.

The light flickered on and her father was sitting in his favorite chair.

Liz turned around to meet her father's stern face.

"I got an interesting call a few minutes ago." said Will with a soft but steady voice.

"Oh really? Who?" Liz said hanging up her jacket in the closet.

"Rachel's mother. She said that somebody that looked and talked much like you screamed at her daughter and hit her in the face repeatily."

"Oh. Who would do such a thing?" Liz said innocently.

"Liz." warned Will.

Liz sighed in defeat and put her head down, "Alright dad. I beat the crap out of Rachel. But I had to. I think I needed to do something for the sake of Luke and Lorelai. I know I'm probably going to be in trouble, but it's not right what she did to them. The town knows it and they are on our side .. but I still needed to do something."

"It's alright. I'm just going to ground you for the rest of the night. No tv, radio phone and your not allowed back out until tomorrow after you get done your homework."

Liz's face brightened up and went to hug her dad.

"So, did you pound her good?" Will asked as he chuckled.

"It was so cool dad! You should have seen her face when I put in the first punch! She had no idea what was comming!" excited Liz said.

Will laughed and asked Liz if she wanted to go out with him for an ice cream and she said yes.

Will yelled upstairs to Luke and Lorelai that him and Liz were going out for a couple hours.

Luke said, "OKAY."

* * *

MEANWHILE UPSTAIRS ..

Luke and Lorelai were laying in their bed together. Luke was laying on his back with Lorelai's head on his cheast and leg sprawled on top of him.

Lorelai was still upset about what Rachel said so Luke decided to take her to bed.

Luke was beginning to settle Lorelai down by reassuring her that the baby was going to fantastic and they were going to have a great life together. They started to talk about what they wanted for their future. Luke wanted to live in the town with their own house that was in the middle of the town. Lorelai wanted the same thing but with a few more kids. She wanted a boy and a girl so that Lorelai could teach the girl about clothes and shopping and Luke could teach the boy how to play baseball and fish.

"What about names?" Lorelai asked

"What do you mean?" Luke responded.

"I mean, what do you want to name this little one," she patted her stomach, "after it's born?"

"I thought you wanted Rory."

"I do, but that's more like a nick name type of thing. I mean, a formal name. Mine is Lorelai, yours is Lucas."

Luke winced when he heard 'Lucas'.

"How about Victoria?"

Lorelai looked at him and said, "But that's my middle name."

"I know but I was kind of hoping on Rory having the same middle name as my mom's middle name. And since they both sound pretty together I thought that would be good." Luke said shly.

"Aw. I would love that."

"So .. Victoria Marie. Sound great."

"Sounds beautiful." Lorelai gave Luke a quick peck on the lips and layed her head back on his chest.

"But wait," Lorelai lifted her head to look at him in the eye, "What if in some parellal universe I'm wrong and we don't have a girl, what would we name it?"

"I don't know. I didn't really think about that."

"I like Lucas." Lorelai said putting her head back in the same spot. She was smirking because she knew what was comming next.

"No. No way is my kid going to have the same name as me."

"But why?" Lorelai whined.

"Because. I am not giving in on this." Luke said sternly. Lorelai knew she wasn't going to win this fight.

"Okay. Fine. How about William?"

"William?"

"Ya know .. after your dad."

"William.." Luke said to himself in thought.

"Yeah he'll call us 'damned fools'," she said in her best Will impression, "but I really like it."

"Me too." Luke grinned and kissed the top of her head.

Lorelai smiled and teased with him saying, "Yepp .. William Lucas Danes it is."

"No!" Luke protested but Lorelai silenced him with a passionate kiss.

When she pulled away Luke said, "Okay but now I'm going along with your theory it will be a girl."

Lorelai laughed and got up.

"Where are you going?"

Lorelai was getting her and his pajamas from the closet and said, "I need a shower."

"Oh. Alright."

"You need a shower too."

"I know. I'll wait till your done."

Lorelai sighed and walked up to the bed. She climbed up and straddled his waist. She leaned down and pressed her lips up to his ear and whispered.

"But I take long hot showers and their won't be any warm water for you left." she said seductively. She began kissing his neck.

Luke sat up and pulled her out of the room and into the bathroom. Lorelai giggled the whole way there.

* * *

DIRTYY!

What should happen next?


	20. An Appointment and a Call

**(Disclaimer)** - I own nothing. I envy you soo much ASP! 

**(A/N)** - Sorry sorry sorry sorry I took soo long to update.  
I've been trying to avoid so I could get done  
my summer reading for school. I swear .. I'll  
put up a new chapter once a week!

_**Story** _- New School and a New Life

_**Author**_ - GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid

_**Chapter**_ - An Appointmentanda Call

* * *

The light streamed through the room window reaching Lorelai's eyes. She felt the sun saying good morning to her and began to stir. She started to stretch when she felt someone had a good grasp on her waist.

She opened her eyes and looked over at the sleeping figure to her left. It was her Luke.

From that night where they first shared the same bed they always fell asleep in the same positions and always woke up with his arms around her waist securely as if he was protecting her from something. He was her night in shinning flannel. He always made sure she was safe and no harm came to her.

She was still scared though. Terrified is more like it. All because of the unborn baby. She didn't know what was going to happen after 'Rory' was born. Was she going to stay in school? Was he going to go to college liked he planned before she got pregnant?

Somehow she disguised her feelings with a smile on her face. She really wanted to break down and cry because this baby was going to change their whole future.

Happy. Content. She felt those too, knowing that the baby and her were always going to be around this loving family. 'Rory' was going to have a mom, a dad, an aunt, a grandfather, and a cousin. Yes of course she had all of those, but when she was with them she didn't feel loved. The feeling of security wasn't there. In it's place was the sheer fear of growing up to be like one of those people.

She looked back up at Luke who now had his eyes opened and was starring in her direction.

"Morning." Lorelai broke the silence.

Luke smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning."

Lorelai yawned and Luke loosened his grip around her stomach. He brought one hand to her hair and began to run his fingers through it. She closed her eyes and nussled into his neck.

"So, what's in store for today?" Lorelai asked.

"We got school, after that I gotta help dad out at the store and then we have our first apointment at 4."

Lorelai groaned. She pulled the covers over her head and pretended to fall back asleep.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in." Luke yelled.

Liz popped her head in and said, "Dad said to wake up and get downstairs because you're gonna be late for school."

"Alright." Luke said annoyed and groaned.

Liz shut the door and left Lorelai and Luke to get ready.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai's school day consisted of the questions about their pregnancy and the over-popular questions about Liz's punch-fest. Luke gave them the 'get-the-hell-out-of-my-face look' and Lorelai just apologized and ran off in another direction.

After school Lorelai met Luke at her locker.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey hun." Lorelai said while putting her books away.

"Hey. I gotta a bit before we go to the doctors, do you want to hang out in the hardware store or just go straight home?"

"I'll watch you work. It's fun when you lift things up and your muscles get to show off."

"Ah geez." Lorelai giggled as Luke picked up their school bags.

They headed outside and were walking hand in hand. They had their heads turned stowards each other and were talking about their homework when they saw the car.

It was so out of place that everyone noticed it.

"Lore! We need to talk. NOW!" said the man comming out of the automobile.

"Chris? What do you want?" Lorelai asked.

Luke's face was full of rage. He still wanted to kill Christopher for kissing Lorelai that night.

"I need to talk to you!" Chris slurred. He was drunk.

_Great _- Lorelai thought, _Just when I thought everything was going good - HE is comming to screw EVERYTHING up!_

"How come you didn't tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Lorelai played dumb. She felt Luke tense up after Chris yelled at her. She reached behind her and squeezed his hand. He settled down a little bit but was still giving him the death-glare.

"She says 'tell you what'! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Chris screamed.

"Hey buddy!" Luke was starting to walk past Lorelai but she held him back the best he could.

"Lore! See what happened when you are in with a hick guy! You start acting like them! How the fuck could you move in this damn town with all the blue collared shit with this dumb ass guy! But more importantly how could you fuck him and get pregnant! Are you stupid!"

By this time the argument caught everyone's attention. They were all ready to pounce on him but Lorelai started to answer him

"SHUT UP! Who are you to tell me what to do! YEAH I MESSED UP BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER!" Sookie, who started walking up to her right after Chris announced his presence was now behind Lorelai holding her back.

Lorelai calmed down a little and warned Christopher, "You need to get out of this town right now before everyone beats the shit out of you."

"But Lore-" Christopher started.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Luke screamed.

Chris looked around the entrance of Stars Hollow High and saw all the dirty looks people were giving and half of the jock squad starting to walk up to him with an angry rage in their eyes.

He quickly backed away, turned around and sprinted for his car. Close behind him was the gang of athletes that wanted to kill him.

Lorelai put her head down and sighed. She turned around to face Luke. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her.

Sookie rubbed her back before saying goodbye.

* * *

At the doctors office Lorelai was still upset about what happened with Chris and Luke seemed distant.

It reeked of bleach and smelled like old people. Even though the heat was on it was still cold. There was a feeling of un-wanting and discomfort by just sitting on the cheap plastic chairs placed in the waiting room. The drop-ceiling looked like it needed to be replaced but the floor looked as though it was just put it.

Lorelai sighed as she looked over at Luke.

He seemed very out of it when they got to the hardware store. When she would make jokes about his working habits he didn't tease back but instead just grunted and ignored her.

"Luke?" Lorelai said softly. She turned her attention to his faciel expression. He seemed very uneasy. Looked like he didn't want to be here right now.

"Luke." she said louder bringing him out of a daze.

"Huh?" he looked at her but avoided her eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" she placed her hand on his and began stroking his knucles with her thumb.

"Nothing.." he turned his attention to their hands and didn't look back at her.

"I know something is wrong. Please, tell me?" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry." he whispered but it was full of meaning.

"For what?"

"For messing up your life and making you move here with me." Luke pulled his hands from hers and put his face into them.

"What are you talking about?" she was stunned. She didn't think he would be upset about that.

"I ruined your future. We shouldn't of gotten pregnant." he lifted his head from his palms and looked at her.

"What? Luke, you're crazy. You didn't ruin my future. I was-"

He cut her off, "No. Lorelai. I know you are scared. I know you're terrified. Hell, why shouldn't you be those things. We're having a damn baby and we're only teenagers." he said more steernly.

"Luke. Stop. Yes, I'm scared as hell but that's because I don't know what's going to happen with us after the baby is born. So many questions pop in my mind but I know we don't have answers yet. But please Luke honey, you got to believe me when I tell you, you didn't mess up my life. I'm so happy that me and 'Rory' are going to be with you."

Luke finally looked into her eyes. He saw the truth. He knew she wasn't lying about what she was saying, "Really?", but he still needed some closure.

"Yes, really! Me and you are going to raise this baby and that means we'll be together the whole time and that makes me happier than anything."

That was all Luke needed. He pulled her into a deep slow kiss that was interrupted by the nurse.

"Miss Gilmore?" she looked around the room and spotted Lorelai who raised her hand.

"That's me." she stood up with Luke's hand on the small of her back.

"Okay. Just follow me to the room and I'll need you to change into this gown please." she handed Lorelai the cover and nodded her head as they entered the room.

"I'll leave you alone for a few minutes." with that the nurse shut the door and left Luke and Lorelai alone in the tiny room.

Lorelai undressed and put on the cloth and sat on appointment bed.

A woman in her mid-thirties entered the room. She had dark red hair, hazel eyes and freckles. She was very slim but still had muscles. Looked much like an athlete.

"Afternoon Miss Gilmore. I'm your doctor, Rose Gallagher." she put out her hand for a shake.

"Hello Doctor Gallagher. Just call me Lorelai." she shook her hand and turned her attention to Luke.

She placed her hands out like she was Vana White showing them the letter board.

"And this oh so handsome gentlemen is Luke."

Luke blushed and said, "Hi."

"Hello. So I'm guessing your the baby's father?"

"Yepp." Luke said proudly.

"Okay. Good. Well from the blood we took earlier, it has confirmed that you are indeed pregnant. Everything checks out, the baby is heathly and so are you. This is the point in the conversation where I would tell you about some help. Since this is your first pregnancy we suggest you take some lamaz classes just to get the feel for the baby."

"Okay." Lorelai nodded her head.

"We have a list of some of those classes on our front desk, just ask the nurse for one and she'll gladly give it to you. Now. Foods."

Lorelai's face lighetened up and Luke groaned.

"We need you to mantain and well balanced diet and you need to consum calcium. Now that there will be two of you, you'll need twice the amount of good food to keep both you you well. Please don't drink alcohol, smoke, have coffee-"

"Wait wait wait wait .. no coffee?" Lorelai asked flying her hands in the air.

"No. It would be better not to because it can lead to a miscarriage."

Luke groaned and Luke's face lightened up.

* * *

When they got home they told William the good news, had dinner and Luke took a shower leaving Lorelai downstairs in the living room by herself.

Lorelai picked up the phone and dialed the fimiliar number.

"Richard Gilmore's office." said the older woman.

"Yes, may I please speak to Mr. Gilmore?"

"Can I ask who's speaking?"

"His daughter."

"Please hold on for a moment."

"Kay."

"Richard Gilmore."

"Daddy?"

"Lorelai?" Richard was stunned.

"Hi daddy."

"Lorelai. Where are you?"

"I'm where I usually am."

"Oh." Richard knew she was in the Danes' household. He felt as though the knife that was pushed into his heart when she left was now twisting around.

"I just want you to know I'm alright and the baby is fine."

"Okay. I'm glad to hear it."

"Yeah .."

"Lorelai. Will .." he thought about asking her back home but she knew he wouldn't do it so he thought about the only way he could stay in contact with his daughter, "Will you have lunch with me some day soon?"

"Um .. I don't know dad-"

"It would just be a lunch of you and me. Your mother will not be there and I promise I will not ask or make you come home."

Lorelai smiled appreciating that her father was being so kind to her.

"Sure daddy. I'll call you sometime this week and tell you when I'm free."

Richard smiled knowing she wasn't running away from her old life completely, "Thank you Lorelai. I'll be looking forward to your call."

"Welcome daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lorelai."

She hung up the phone and smiled to herself.

_He's understanding I need my space .. he's better than I thought._

* * *

I'm still sorry! I hope you will forgive me and not hunt me down with pitchforks.

I LOVE YOU!


	21. Author's Note And A Request

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, okay. I am sooo sorry I haven't updated this story yet. It's just that school is really crazy now  
and I have no where to go from this point on with the story. So please, I am begging you.  
If you like this story .. give me ideas. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.  
I'm trying not to make these next chapters ALL ABOUT THE PREGNANCY.  
I want it to be more about Lorelai/Luke and their friends.

**Answer these questions :**  
What should happen to Will?  
Should Liz become the rebel without a cause?  
What should happen with Luke & Lorelai's friendship?  
Should I include more Sookie & Jackson action?  
Who wants Emily back in this story?

Please please please help me.

Serious writers block going on.

**_Sorry._**

I seriously love you guys!

-Kate


	22. The Song and Track Practice

**(Disclaimer)** - I own nothing. I envy you soo much ASP!

**(A/N)** - You guys happen to be the best for not killing  
me because I did't update this chapter sooner.  
You guys helped me soo much! Thanks for everything  
Sorry for taking so long.

**Story**- New School and a New Life

**Author** - GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid

**Chapter** - The Song and Track Practice

* * *

Five months have passed and everything was going smoothly. 

The weekend Lorelai had lunch with her dad went fine. He mentioned her comming back but Lorelai made it known she had no intention on raising a child in the Gilmore-household. Richard understod and told Lorelai he was proud of her for her independence. It reminded him of his mother, Trix.

Luke and Lorelai went to lamaze classes. Luke thought it was a joke but Lorelai took them seriously. She almost perfected the breathing technique since she practiced it every night.

Liz was now seven months pregnant and was having a tough time. Jimmy was becomming an arrogant ass and began saying he didn't need her or the baby and he would walk out if she didn't do what he said. Of course Liz only told Lorelai this and promised her not to tell Luke because Luke would kill him.

Lorelai and Mia began a relationship that weekend Richard came to town. They had their lunch at the inn and after lunch when her father left, Lorelai broke down in sobs on the couch in the lobby. Mia saw her from the desk and asked her what was wrong. Lorelai confided her trust in Mia and told her everything. Since then they kept in touch and had the mother/daughter relationship Lorelai always wished for in her own mother.

Luke began running track again once the season had started and was once again the great 'Butch Danes'. Lorelai mocked him whenever someone yelled it out from the stands.

* * *

Sookie and Lorelai were walking down the hallway in the afternoon after the last bell rang and were talking about the upcomming school events. 

"So, did you ask Luke about it?" Sookie asked trying to situate her books comfortably in her arms.

"No. I don't want to make him feel like he has to go to his prom just because I want to. I already heard the rant three times to Will and Liz about how 'proms are just another way to have a party and to make the people who can't find a significant other to go feel like crap'." Lorelai groaned.

"Aw. Well maybe you send him hints. Like make him go into the mall with you and pass by a dress store and say 'Look at that dress, wouldn't I look great in that for prom?'. Maybe he would understand."

"I already tried it. He said that if I wore the dress he would have to wear a tux and there is no way in hell he'll get in a tux."

"Oh well. Atleast you tried. Maybe he'll come to his senses." Sookie shrugged.

"Yeah .. I guess he'll be one of the only seniors going to prom. Even Bootsy is going. BOOTSY." she emphasized his name, "Seriously, mister 'nobody likes' is going to his own prom."

"Well did you ever really expect Luke Danes to go to a social event without being dragged?"

Lorelai shrugged her shoulders and kept walking to her locker.

Sookie checked her watch and said, "I'm sorry honey. I have to go. I gotta remind Jackson to pick up his suit or he'll forget and just come in his overalls."

"Bye." Lorelai mumbled still obviously upset.

Sookie patted Lorelai's arm. "Don't worry honey. Maybe he'll change his mind, he still has 3 days left."

"Yeah, yeah. Bye."

Sookie waved and Lorelai unpacked her books and put them into her locker and thought about what she should do about this whole Luke-not-wanting-to-go-to-his-own-prom situation.

Lorelai walked to the bleachers and sat down. She saw Luke in the distance and smiled to herself. She pulled her history text book and notebook out of her school bag and began going her homework.

Luke saw Lorelai with her head in some book and smirked.

Ever since Luke signed up for track and field again Lorelai would sit in the bleachers on days of practice and wait for him to get done.

About an hour, 10 laps and 3 subjects later Luke walked up to Lorelai.

Luke sat down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey."

Lorelai looked up from her book to him and said, "Hi. How was practice?"

"It was alright. I feel like I might collapse soon though." Luke whipped the sweat off his forehead and looked back at her.

"Aw. My poor baby." she kissed him and Luke blushed.

"Okay, okay. Let's go. I need a shower desperatly." he stood and helped her get up. She put her books away and they went home.

* * *

Now that she was six months pregnant Lorelai has gotten a belly and started wearing the matertenity clothes she bought in her first trimester. Once every two weeks Liz and her would go shopping together at the mother's to be store and that would be some sister bonding time. 

After Luke's shower he walked into his room with only a towel wrapped around his waist and found Lorelai looking through a magazine.

She looked up and smiled sweetly at him. He walked to his dresser and starter to pull out his clothes with his back facing her.

"Whatcha looking at?"

"A magazine."

"Oh." Luke nodded.

"I found the most gorgeous dress in here and it's for girls who are six months pregnant. I think I would look great in it."

"I'm sure you would." Luke looked at her and smirked.

Lorelai sighed knowing he didn't get the message so she decided to just come out and say it.

"Luke, are you going to your prom?"

Luke stopped rummaging trough his drawers and turned around to look at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you going to your prom."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Luke! It's your PROM. You only get one in your whole life unless you count your junior one but that's not special enough. Why don't you want to experience all that?"

Luke sighed, "Lorelai. I already told you how much i hate stupid formal events where I have to get dressed up. There's nothing in the world that could get me to change my mind so please .. just drop it."

Lorelai starred at him for a few minutes with no expression on her face. After a few more seconds she closed her magazine and got up from the bed. She started walking towards the door and almost got it open until Luke pulled her back.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going downstairs."

"Why?"

"Because there is nothing in the world that could get me to change my mind." Lorelai imitated and left the room.

Luke sighed and knew he did something wrong. The comment wasn't even that bad but she took it really seriously. Ever since the prgnancy she became over-sensitive, became mad over the stupidest things and cried over something as simple as him not kissing her goodnight before bed.

He had to do something, he knew it. She could stay angry at him for days at a time. It happened, he knows how far she'll go.

He sighed again and pushed his hands through his hair. He really didn't want to go to prom, he'd rather just have a night at home alone with her. Maybe he could work in the two together.

* * *

Three days have passed and Lorelai still didn't have a conversation with Luke. She slept with Liz in her room, woke up, went to school, stayed over Sookie's house untill around 8:30, ate dinner with the family and went to bed to finish her homework. They only real time Luke actually spoke to Lorelai was when they would eat supper but he still couldn't get a moment alone with her because she seperated herself away from him. 

She was over reacting and she knew it.

She felt bad for making him feel bad but she was beginning to think that Luke was ashamed to be seen around her. He always walked away from people when they were together. She would get upset when he did that but didn't let it show.

It was 7 at night and Lorelai walked in the house silently. The past three hours she was helping Sookie with getting ready for the prom. They went to the nail salon and hair stylist. Lorelai even got her hair cut because she thought that if she wasn't going to feel special she'd atleast looking hot doing it.

She walked into the kitchen expecting to find Luke cooking dinner but he wasn't there neither was Will. She shrugged it off and walked upstairs.

She saw a note on the top of the stairs. She picked it up and it read,

_Lorelai,  
I'm sorry for making you feel bad. I didn't realise you really thought  
prom was that special. I hope I can make it up to you. Go in the bedroom.  
There's a surprise for you in there.  
Love,  
L._

She was very intrigued. She knew Luke wasn't one for surprising her so she didn't know what he was doing.

She ran up to their bedroom door and pushed it open. She looked around the room and saw a rectangular box on the bed with another note on it.

She picked it up and read the note first.

_Come to Miss Patty's at 9 tonight.  
Wear what's in the box.  
-L  
xox_

Lorelai put the note down and pulled open the box. Inside was a pink dress. It was a pink maternity three tier dress with a few sequins on it. It was the one from the magazine she had been admiring for the past two weeks.

She looked at the clock and read the time '8:38'.

"Crap." she ran out of the room and into the bathroom and got ready.

* * *

She walked to Miss Patty's with the dress on and her hair was down freely with not many hair products in it. Her pink heels clinked when she took a footstep. 

She walked up the stairs and pulled open the door and gasped at what she saw.

There was pink and white baloons, the walls had streamers and twinkle light, to the side was a single table with a white cover and a vase of roses on it and in the back was Kirk standing up next to a dj booth which was playing one of her favorite songs, Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon.

And in the middle of all this was her Luke.

_**I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show**_

"Luke .." Lorelai said as she tried to keep the tears from falling.

Luke walked up to her and craddled her face in his hands.

_**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever  
I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together  
You give my life direction  
You make everything so clear**_

"Lorelai. I'm sorry. I didn't know going to my prom was such a big deal to you. The only reason I didn't want to go was because I would rather just spend the night with you, not with my graduating class - half of which I don't like. So I brought you your own prom. I hope you'll forgive me."

Lorelai smiled and pressed her lips up to his.

**And even as I wander  
I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window  
On a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

"This is the most romantic thing you have ever done, Luke. I love you so much." she said when she pulled back from the kiss.

"Love you too." Luke smiled and brought her into his arms for a dance.

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever**

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crashing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore**

**My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you  
I've been running round in circles in my mind  
And it always seems that I'm following you, girl  
Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find**

**And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight  
You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night  
And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might**

**And I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
And throw away the oars, forever**

**Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore  
I've forgotten what I started fighting for  
And if I have to crawl upon the floor  
Come crushing through your door  
Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore.**


	23. Happy Days and Some News

**(Disclaimer)** - I'm only a teenager, in her sophmore year of high school,  
living in Philly, watching the WB every Tuesday night and ownthe Gilmore Girls  
DVDS. I don't have much in life .. but I do have this story  
where the characters came from Amy Sherman-Palladino  
and these ideas from my own mind. 

**(A/N)** - This must get some of you mad,  
make you start to hate me, turn a little  
clicker off in your head that makes you attack  
me with a frying pan after I get out of school,  
but please - I swear. Things only get better  
in the life of Loreali & Luke.

And this whole new-baby-name situation ..  
I know you don't like "Victoria" as her name ..  
but everything will work out. I swear.

Thanks for all the reviews you guys.  
Your my heros and your the wind beneath my wings.

**"Hello's" & "How are you?'s"** -

_**gilmoreFREAK2**_ : No "ah geez" in the chapter. But next chapter  
when I put it, it's dedicated to you. I swear on Stella.

**_lollysamantha_** : thank you for saying I'm a good writer.  
I really don't think I am. I just like the story idea I have  
I swear, if I had talent like some people I would  
write everyday. Your awesome .. you should know that.

**_LoVeLuKe_** : You read all 22 chapters in a day? Or like in a few  
days at a time? Because I did that once and I couldn't  
look at a screen for an hour. Haha. I'm sorry about this  
chapter. I swear .. everything gets better.

_**xxnicole033xx**_ : I know. It's so frigin hard! I think for  
your story you should have Lorelai move to Stars Hollow  
some how, like move in the potting shed of the Independence Inn.  
And maybe something happens with Christopher where  
she gets pregnant with his kid. Like maybe he rapped her.  
Yes, I know, harsh. Sad. And a terrible thing to wish upon  
someone, even though it's a fictional character but  
if you make it like that : you won't have Luke & Lorelai  
breaking up because she cheated. Or something  
of that matter. You rule.

**Labyrith** : Best song ever. I love REO Speedwagon  
with my whole little heart.Ha-ha. My friend's sister, when  
she was pregnant, she was like that. It was a weird  
time for all of us. She cried over weird things.  
Like she'd say her little sister was beautiful  
and start hysterically laughing. Scary.  
Oh the joys of pregnancy.

**Story**- New School and a New Life

**Author** - GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid

**Chapter** - Happy Days and Some News

* * *

It was around 11 when Luke and Lorelai got home. They found Liz asleep on the couch bundled up, holding her stomach, wrapped in an afgan and with the remote in her hand. The tv was on and 'Happy Days' was currently on.

"Aww. How cute is that." Lorelai smiled and poked Luke's side.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get her upstairs because in the morning she's going to blame us for the back pains."

"Mmm." Lorelai nodded and walked towards Liz.

She kneeled next to her and whispered,

"Liz. C'mon. Wake up." she tapped on her hand but Liz swatted her away.

"Let's go Liz. You need to go to bed." she began shoving her shoulder.

Luke saw this wasn't working so he did the only thing that he knew would work,

"Liz! Get up!" he barked loudly.

She jumped up and squinted her eyes. Liz looked in the direction of where the orders came from and saw her older brother there.

"What the hell man? I was sleeping." she mumbled laying back down and pulling the afgan over her head.

"Go upstairs and sleep."

"Why?" a muffled voice from under the cover said.

"Because we're still not tired and want to watch T.V."

"Ughh!" Liz threw the covers off her and stomped up the stairs.

Luke sighed and Lorelai laughed. She sat on the couch and began taking her shoes off.

Lorelai began pulling on the left shoe's strap and looked at Luke.

"Have I told you how wonderful tonight was?"

Luke smirked and took a seat next to her.

"Yep."

He sat back into the cushion and relaxed. Luke put his hand on Lorelai's back and began to rub it.

When Lorelai was finished with her shoes she fell back against Luke's chest and curled her legs under her.

"You are the most amazing boyfriend ever." she turned around to look at him and pecked his lips with hers.

"Yeah, well, that's what the others tell me." his lips pulled into a smirk.

"Hmm .. others huh?" she played along.

"Yeah but your the best out of all four."

"Well .. I can take that as a compliment or I could start to cry and lock myself in the bathroom." Lorelai looked up to him trying to hold back the laughter trying to escape her lips.

"I'd take it as a compliment." he whispered before crashing his lips to hers.

The kiss started out slow and full of love but later turned into a makeout session of teenagers.

A few minutes passed when they heard someone cough from a few feet away. They jumped away from each other and saw William standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Have fun tonight?" he said while walking into the kitchen.

Luke coughed and finally pushed a 'yeah' outta his mouth.

"Lorelai, did you enjoy yourself?" William called out to her.

"Yes, I did. I never knew Luke could be a softie."

"He didn't get that from the Danes side of the family."

Lorelai giggled and stood up.

"Okay, I'm going to get to bed. I'm so sleepy I think I might fall asleep on the couch." she said through a yawn.

"Night." Luke pressed his lips to hers and left them lingering there for a few moments and then watched her walk upstairs.

William walked back in to find his son holding the remote flipping through the channels.

"Son, do you think you turn off the T.V. for a sec?" Will sounded serious.

"Uhh .. sure dad." Luke was confused as he pressed the power button on the controller and the television flashed off.

"I went to the doctors earlier today."

"Oh? What did he say?"

There was silence for a few minutes until William finally spoke up.

"It's back, the cancer."

Luke's eyes widened.

"What do you mean back? I thought it was all gone."

"Well it must have spread without them knowing and now it's in my lungs."

"No. No .. dad .. it can't" Luke stammered out.

"They don't think they can get rid of it this time."

"No!" Luke exclaimed.

"Luke, please. Calm down. We don't want to wake up the girls."

"Dad! You can't get sick again!"

"I'm sorry Luke." William avereted his eyes down to his hands and leaned back against the couch.

"I'm having the lawyers come by next week so I can write out the will. You'll get -"

"Dad. Stop. Please don't talk like this."

"You'll recieve the hardware store and the house will be between you and your sister."

"Dad. You're not going anywhere."

"I have money saved up in the bank for you and Liz and I started to put money in for the kids comming -"

"STOP!" Luke screamed, "Not this! Not now! Why now?"

"I don't know son. I'd do anything to change this but they said there's not much they can do and I have only so little time. They said no more than a year."

"Dad, please. You can't go." Luke started to feel tears run down his cheeks.

"Luke, I'm sorry. There is really nothing I can do." William's voice began to crack.

"Dad. Please?" Luke was pleading now.

"I'm sorry I can't watch your child grow up, be there to control you and Liz's arguments, help you and Lorelai with your problems and all those things I really was looking forward to .." Will began to let tears escape, he got up and pulled his only son into a tight embrace.

"I love you son. I hope you know that."

"I love you too dad."

* * *

Please don't kill me. I swear, I still love you.

See that little purplish button at the bottom left of the window. Click where it says "Go".

You can do it!


	24. Little Bump and Tears

**(Disclaimer)** - I'm only a teenager, in her sophmore year of high school,  
living in Philly, watching the WB every Tuesday night and ownthe Gilmore Girls  
DVDS. I don't have much in life .. but I do have this story  
where the characters came from Amy Sherman-Palladino  
and these ideas from my own mind.

**(A/N)** - This chapter is short. I meant to put it  
at the end of the last chapter but dumb me didn't.

All the reviews are incredible.  
You're so RAD.

**Sup Homies?** Haha.Don't smack me!-

**Luke'sGirl** - That really is a compliment.  
Thanks so much for saying that .. it makes me  
want to write all the time now. You're so awesome!

**gilmoreFREAK2** - The "Ah geez" still didn't fit into  
this chapter. But I know .. when I write it .. it still  
will be dedicated to you!

**piperleo4eva** - I want him to hold Rory before he leaves.

**Franala** - REO Speedwagon is the best. Haha.  
PHILLY! - woahhh. Haha. I really don't like Philly though.  
Thanks for reading all my chapters in like a day. Haha

**mean author you are!** - I'm sorry. But i swear ..  
This story won't go long on without Will.  
He won't be gone until like chapter 27.  
Yes .. I am aiming for 28 chapters.  
Haha. I will sob with you sob x 28643

**gilmoreaddict** - Yay! one person who won't kill me!

* * *

Luke walked upstairs around 1 in the morning and found Lorelai sleeping on her side on the bed. She was laying on her back and had a hand on her very pregnant belly.

He changed his clothes and laid down next to Lorelai. He placed his hand on her stomach and began drawing small circles. He moved his face closer to the bump and started whispering to it.

"Hey kid. It's your daddy. How were you today? Did mommy drive you crazy? I'm sorry if she's been moody the past couple of days .. that has been my fault. I'll make it up to you somehow."

He paused for a while to look up at his sleeping girlfriend.

Luke loved Lorelai so much. It was much more than love, to him - words couldn't describe the way he felt. He just knew he wanted to spend every day of his life with her. Yes it was very cliche but it was the truth. Okay, so he was only 18 and he didn't even graduate yet, but he really did love her.

But to Luke, love hasn't been easy. He loved his mother more than anything but she died when he was only 10. And now, his father was spending his last few months with them. He didn't know how to break the news to her. All he knew was that his father wanted Luke to tell the girls but in Will's presence. Will said he couldn't say those words to anyone again.

"Rory. It's just your mom, you and me now, okay? Pop-pop is going to go away for a while after your born. But atleast he'll get to see you for a little while huh?"

Tears began cascading down his face.

"I want you to know I love you kiddo." his voice began to crack, "And daddy is going to be for you no matter what."

Luke kissed to lump on Lorelai's stomach and turned his attention to his girlfriend's face.

Her eyes were open and she too was crying.

Lorelai's heart broke for the men in her life and for the sight of Luke.

"Come here babe." Lorelai opened her arms out to him.

He scooted closer to her and they held on to each other.

"He's not going to make it this time." Luke said after a few minutes of silence.

Lorelai silently nodded and buried her face in Luke's chest.

* * *

Aint it just short? 

I'll write more this week.

I want some reviews please.

YOU LOVE ME!


	25. Baby Danes and Hugs

**(Disclaimer)** - I have no life. I have no friends. Yes I do .. but still ... sush  
All I have is this story and a cd of Panic! At the Disco at the moment.  
Amy Sherman Palladino owns Gilmore girls .. but at the moment I'd  
pay a hefty load just to have Luke. Don't sue, please? 

**(A/N)** - I know, it's been just about forever. I'm so sorry.  
I've been studying for finals and trying to bring my grade up  
to atleast an 85 because I'm trying to get 2nd honors. But I  
know I might not get it because my english grade and spanish  
grade look like CRAP. I know .. weird because I'm writing a fanfic  
but I'm still failing english. Does that say something about me?  
I hope not.

I like this chapter.

But I'm sorry it jumps around alot.

I would put little shout out thingys but right now I'm in the midst  
of picking out my outfit for Sunday because my high school soccer team  
is in the championship game and I got spirit, yes I do!

I'll try to write more soon.

Remember .. I love you!

* * *

It was a week after everyone found out about Will's condition but the thing they didn't know was how long he had left.

Luke was taking it very hard and started to shut everyone out of what he was thinking, including Lorelai.

Liz was very much upset and started to get in trouble even though she was 8 and a half month pregnant.

Lorelai was very concerned about the family she grew to love as her own but started to becamse very upset Luke wasn't talking to her much anymore. There was one thing that he did do though, he talked to baby.

Every night after Lorelai's breath steadied Luke moved his face closer to her stomach and talked to the lump about his day. He started calling the unborn child 'Rory' more often, other than 'it'. He continued this action every night until he doozed off to sleep with his head on his girlfriends chest.

One morning Lorelai woke up to something shoving her shoulder.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Lorelai, I think it's time." said the voice.

Lorelai's eyes shot open and found a very pregnant Liz standing in front of her holding her belly.

"Time?" Lorelai asked as if she needed more confirmation.

"Yes. Time. I'm having contractions and my water just broke like freakin' 10 seconds ago." Liz sounded scared.

"Okay. Okay .. we can do this." Lorelai sat up and bed and looked over at the spot next to her where Luke usually lay to find it empty.

"He's with Daddy at the hardware store. They left around 5 this morning. I started to feel it then but I didn't want to worry them if it was just a false alarm." Luke's younger sister explained.

Lorelai nodded as she got up and started to put clothes on.

"Liz, I need you to go call Luke or your dad."

"No. I can't. I don't want them in them to come until the baby is born."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to disappoint them if something goes wrong." Liz's head fell and her shoulders began to quake.

"Liz .. oh babe. Come here." Lorelai opened her arms up to her and Liz gladly entered her almost-sister's warmth.

"Don't worry .. nothing bad is going to happen. Everything is going to be great, I know it. You, this baby and Jimmy will be so happy together."

"No we won't" Liz said between sobs.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because Jimmy left two weeks ago."

This shocked Lorelai. She thought Liz has been going out every night with him and just getting caught vandalizing the school or something of that matter. Lorelai didn't want to upset Liz anymore, even though she wanted details, she let it go.

"Okay .. it's going to be fine hon. We're just going to get you to the hospital to get this baby out of you so we can figure out where we go from there."

"We?" Liz sounded almost hopeful as she looked into Lorelai's eyes.

"Yes. We. You, me, Luke & Pop. We're going to get through this together. I know there has been so many obstacles thrown at us so far, but it's all going to be alright." Lorelai kissed her forehead in a very motherly fashion and patted her arm.

Liz nodded and thought for a moment.

"I'll call Luke. Can you go get my bag?"

Lorelai smiled and replied with a "Sure hun."

* * *

5 hours and 17 minutes later a very tired and exhausted Carrie come out of the delivery room to announce the news.

"It's a boy."

Everyone in the waiting room cheered and shouted. The room was very small but consisted of most of friends of Lorelai, Luke and Liz and of course - Will.

"Mr. Danes? Liz wants to see you first."

Will nodded and walked into the room where his daughter just gave birth.

"So, what's his name?" Lorelai asked trying not to jump up and down from excitement.

"She named him Jess. Jess Danes."

Luke smiled and looked down at his girlfriend.

"He's a Danes." Lorelai said.

"He's a Danes." Luke repeated.

Will came out with the proudest look on his face and motioned Luke and Lorelai to come near him.

"He's beautiful. He has the face of an angel but you know that kid is gonna wreck havoc when he's older."

"Can we go see her?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, she asked for you guys." Will answered.

"Okay. We'll be right out." Lorelai said as she tried walking fast to Liz's room.

"So .. another Danes boy huh?" Luke asked his father.

"I guess so." Will replied.

Will stuffed his hands in his pockets uncomfortable with the akward silence that followed but was pleasantly surprised when he felt his son hugging him.

Will patted his son back after a moment and they broke off.

"I'm going to go see Liz." Luke pointed off to the direction of her room.

"Right."

Luke ran off to find his sister and his new nephew.

* * *

Room 284.

Luke opened the door to find his younger sister sleeping in her bed and his girlfriend in a chair next to her rocking a tiny baby.

"Hey." Lorelai whispered.

"Hi." Luke said walking up to her.

"He's beautiful."

"Yeah .. he is."

Luke admirred the new born in front of him. This was his nephew. His sister's kid. He knew that he was going to need to help Liz out more than ever but swore to himself that he'll do anything to keep them safe.

But then he thought about Lorelai. He thought about the way he's been treating her alot lately. Ever since he found out about his dad he shut her out and didn't talk to her as much. After that night of the 'fake-prom' and first talk with Rory he didn't really show any emotion to her. He felt bad. He was shutting the only person who ever really understood him out.

Luke looked at Lorelai with compassion and thought _How could she possibly be so kind to be when I've been so cruel._

He knelt down next to her and placed on her arm and watched the baby that they now called Jess.

It was a few moments of silence until he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry about the way I've been acting lately." he looked up at her face.

"It's fine." she waved it off with her free hand.

"No it's not fine Lorelai. I've been acting like a self-centered loser when all I really want to do is just talk to you."

"Really, Luke. It's fine. I know it's hard right now and I understand. But please .. just don't not talk to me again?"

"Sure." Luke said as he kissed her on the forehead.

They looked back down at the sleeping baby in front of them and smiled.

"Hi Jess. I'm your Uncle Luke and this is your Aunt Lorelai. We're gonna watch over you and your mom so don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to you." Luke said as he stroked the baby's cheek

* * *

See that button? Yeah. It needs some attention too.

-GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid


	26. New Adventures and 17 Hours

**(Disclaimer)** -I don't own Lorelai or Luke. Ionly own a  
few Gilmore Girls dvds and am getting their sountrack this  
Christmas. I amjealous of you Amy! 

**(A/N)** - Happy Thanksgiving guys!  
I'm really appreciating all these reviews  
I'm getting even though I don't update  
as often as a good author should.  
I really hope you like this chapter  
as much as I enjoyed writing it.

If I wasn't so tired because of the turkey  
I would write everyone a "hello" but I can't.

_**Story** _- New School and a New Life

_**Author**_ - GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid

_**Chapter**_ - New Adventures and 17 Hours

* * *

Lorelai sat in the hospital bed with holding her newly born baby with Luke lying next to her fast asleep. The past 17 hours have been a roller coaster ride. Heck, the past 9 months were a trip but the real thing just began. The adventure was just starting.

She finally had it, her own little family. Yes it was a little sooner than she hoped but she still couldn't believe she was lucky enough to get it.

She looked to her side and smiled at her sleeping boyfriend or in recent terms she could call him her fiancee-to-be. She liked how that sounded. Somewhere in the future Luke and her were getting married and not just because it was the right thing to do with their new child but because they wanted it.

Thoughts of Liz and Jess leaked into her mind as she continued to stroke her baby's cheek. Liz was having thoughts about moving out with Jess to go find Jimmy but one day she said it was a stupid idea. She altered her life style more to Jess' safety but not to much where she wouldn't be happy. She decided to not hang out with Crazy Carrie anymore since she finally realized she was a bad influence. She said she would work for her GED and get a job at the book store so William didn't have to support her as much. And she did.

William. Poor Will. He was getting sicker by the week. In a couple of months, the doctors informed the family, he's going to be off his feet and be put on bed rest. But he lived everyday like he was still 25. He got up early, went to work and talked to people like there was no difference in himself. That is what Lorelai loved about Will. Even at the worst time of his life he was still acting like he was going to live for 20 more years.

Even this morning Will with all the chaos going on he still pulled through with no complaints about being to tired or his muscles hurting.

* * *

It was 4:36 AM when Lorelai felt the pain. She thought they would go away, thought it was just something that would pass until a few minutes later they happened again.

She poked Luke's side a few times until he began mumbling incoherently.

"Luke, please Luke. This isn't the time to learn to language of Babel." Lorelai whispered to him.

"Lorelai?" Luke said as his eyes fluttered open to see his very pregnant girlfriend looking at him very scared holding her belly.

"Um, Luke. I think it's time." Lorelai tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Time? What is it time for?", Luke asked. He was really confused.

"It's time to get our groove on." Lorelai joked.

"Huh?"

"God Luke. You're slow in the morning! It's time for this baby to come out!" she motioned with her hands.

Luke jumped out of bed and started to frantically run around the room. He walked to their closet and began pulling out her clothes but then suddenly stopped and ran into the bathroom and came back in the bedroom with most of the toiletries. He dumped them into the suitcase he pulled out of the closet when he threw out the clothes.

"Um. Hun? We already packed the overnight bag over a month ago." Lorelai tried to calm him down.

Luke stopped in his tracks and looked at her as if she was a foreign alien.

"Okay. Luke. C'mere." Lorelai said softly trying to calm him down.

"Ah Jeez! I can't! We need to go! Baby is finally coming!" Luke sounded excited but terrified at the same time.

"Calm down. I should be the one freaking out here. Can you just get me out a pair of sweat pants and a sweater since it's sort of cold out?" Lorelai said slowly.

"Sure. Sure."

Luke ran to the dresser drawer and pulled out her clothes.

"Now walk over here and give me the clothes. Go wake up dad and tell him what is going on. Maybe you would want to even give Liz a heads up before we leave."

"Okay. Okay. Good idea."

Luke walked quickly out of the room but quickly came back in. He walked up to the side of the bed and placed a passionate kiss on Lorelai's lips.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm just really excited so I'm sorry for being really crazy. I love you and bye." he said as fast as Lorelai could drink down coffee.

She shook her head and thought _Man, he's going to be a wreck today._

* * *

Lorelai, Luke and William arrived at the hospital around 5:30 in the morning. They thought it would a good idea to have Liz stay at home with Jess until the town was awake and she could get a ride with Mia.

Once Lorelai was settled in her room she started to drift off to sleep until another contraction hit.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Lorelai winced in pain.

Luke hurried to her side and slip his hand in hers, which she greatly accepted.

Once the pain was over Lorelai put her head back down on the pillow trying to regain her breath.

Luke sat on the edge of the bed and pushed the hair out of her face.

"You're so beautiful." Luke remarked.

"Oh yeah. Beauty is what you see when you look at me in this state." Lorelai countered back.

"No. You are beautiful. You're even more beautiful than the day I first saw you."

"That's hard to believe. I wore my favorite Bangles tee shirt that day and I made sure I looked stunning." Lorelai teased.

"No. That's not the first time I saw you." Luke confessed.

"What?"

"I never told you this but I saw you before the day we first talked at your locker."

"When did you see me?" she was intrigued at this point.

"It was a few weeks before you came to Stars Hollow. Me and the guys went to a party up in Hartford because Kevin was going out with one of the girls. I really didn't want to go so I sat in the kitchen and watched as they all got drunk. That's when you came in. I was in back of everyone so you couldn't have seen me. But I saw you. Man did I see you." Luke began to reminisce.

Lorelai blushed.

"You had your hair down in curls and had on this blue shirt that brought out your eyes perfectly. I was about to approach you when some guy came to you and started to make you laugh. God, that laugh. I couldn't stop watching you tilt your head back and have that sparkle in your eye as you laugh."

"I can't believe you were there."

"Yeah, well. Obviously fate wanted us to be together so they gave me another chance." Luke smiled.

"Yeah. Now you're stuck with me for a while." Lorelai teased.

"I want to be stuck with you forever." Luke said seriously.

"Okay?" she was confused about his sudden talk about the future between the two of them.

"Lorelai.", Luke sighed and took her hands into his, "I want to be with you forever. Not just because of the baby but because I know that you are my rib."

"You're rib?"now she was really puzzled.

"Yeah. When I was younger my mom told me the story of Adam and Eve. My family wasn't very spiritual but we knew a few things. She said that when God made Eve he took one of Adam's ribs and made her. They turned out to be soul mates. My mom said that every little boy, before they were born gave God one of their ribs so God could make his soul mate. I think that you're my rib Lorelai." he explained.

"I think I'm you're rib too Luke." Lorelai was choked up that Luke just said something extremely beautiful but outrageously silly.

"And I want to make it official." he announced hopping off the bed.

"How? Yeah I know we're in a hospital but we're not having a weird operation to have us conjoined or anything."

"No no. That's not what I mean." he waved his hands in the air.

"Okay. Please explain with the weird rib talk.."

"I want us to get married."

"What?" She was stunned.

"Not now, not next week but I want us to get married in the future. Not because me and you are ready to have a child together but because I want to be with you forever."

"In the future?"

"Yes. After we get settled down and all is right I want us to be engaged and eventually have a wedding in a church or wherever you would want to have it."

Lorelai was silent for a few seconds until she finally said, "I would like that."

"You would?" Luke replied happily.

"I would love to." she smiled and looked into his eyes.

Luke took her face into the palm of his hands and kissed her.

* * *

Finally at 1:28 PM, Lorelai was fully dilated and ready to give birth.

"Okay, hun. You're doing great." Luke said holding his girlfriend's hand as she squeezed it and tried to see what the doctor was doing to her down there.

"No I'm not! I'm doing what anyone would do in my situation. When I'm done here and after we get married you are so going to be the one pushing a person the size of a watermelon out of your private area. Tomorrow I'm going to kick you repeatedly in the nads until you know what this feels like. I am seriously going to kill you for making me do this." Lorelai screamed at him in one breath.

"Okay. Ms. Gilmore, we just need 3 big pushes and it will all be over."

"I hate you!" Lorelai screamed at Luke but kept pushing until she heard a big cry of a baby as she felt this giant feeling of relief wash over her.

She closed her eyes and heard the doctors explaining to Luke how to cut the umbilical cord.

She then felt Luke's lips on her forehead and him whispering, "I love you" to her.

"Ms. Gilmore, I would like you to meet your new baby girl."

Lorelai opened her eyes and saw this tiny baby starring back at her. She had big blue eyes just like Luke and her and dark brown hair.

The feeling was indescribable. She was touched and ecstatic. She wanted to cry. She wanted to become a cheerleader and start to do dances around the room because that's how excited she was.

She took the baby in her arms and knew instantly that nothing could compare the feeling to anything else.

Lorelai look up at Luke and saw he had some tears in his eyes.

"Thank you, so much." she said to him before his lips crashed into hers.

When they parted they both look down at the now sleeping baby in front of them and smiled.

"Excuse me." a nurse interrupted their moment, "What would you like to name her?"

"Victor-" Lorelai started but was cut off by Luke.

"Lorelai Leigh Marie."

"Lorelai Leigh?" she asked.

"Because she looks exactly like a Lorelai and we don't want her to have her mothers exact same name do we?"

She smiled and turned back to the nurse, "Well you heard him. Lorelai Victoria Marie Danes."

"Danes?" Luke asked while smiling.

"Well she looks like a Danes to me."

* * *

After a few more hours of comotion of people coming to visit Luke, Lorelai and the new born Rory were finally able to have a moment to themselves.

After they talked about the baby some more Luke fell asleep with his arm around Lorelai's waist as she fed Rory.

Lorelai looked down at her daughter and said,

"Hey kiddo. It's me, your mom. Today is your birthday. I can't believe you finally came out of me. I have so much to teach you! You're going to learn how to get anything you want out of your daddy, what movies are the best, how to pout and so much more! I'm your mommy kid so you better listen to me even if I go crazy at times."

She looked back at Luke and at Rory and started to speak again,

"Ya know. Some people wait until they're old and gray to finally get their whole package. I only had to wait 16 years to find mine."

She kissed the baby's cheek and laid into Luke's chest holding Rory close.

* * *

That purpley button wants some love too.


	27. Photos of Us and Perfection

**(Disclaimer)** - All Gilmore Girls related topics  
are owned by Amy Sherman-Palladino and The Wb.  
JEALOUS! 

**(A/N)** - Wow. I finally finished this story.  
This chapter is kinda weird, I changed my  
writing style a bit. But I hope you guyslike it.

About Rory's name.  
I messed up. It's supposed to be  
**Lorelai Leigh Marie Danes**

Thanks to all the guys who reviewed this story  
and actually read it. You guys are my heros.

_**Story** _- New School and a New Life

_**Author**_ - GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid

_**Chapter**_ - Photos of Us and Perfection

* * *

Wonderful is time captured for one moment in a photograph. It's catching that certain spark in someone's eye when they're laughing or seeing the sadness reflected through tears as they cascade down a persons face. It's seeing the happiness of your childs first steps or the destruction of a diaster. In that one moment, a person's whole world could be caught in a single picture.

But having an album full of those photographs is what one would call something beautiful. All those memories, caught on a single roll of film is marvelous. To think that a few delicate pieces of paper could show you someone's world is amazing.

That is why she has so many family photo albums. This is why she is sitting on her couch, the day of her wedding, looking through memories of the past years.

About four years after Rory's birth, three years and 5 months since William's death, two years after Lorelai got a job at the Independence Inn and Luke opened the diner and seven whole months since Luke proposed to her - they were finally getting married.

Lorelai turned the page of the 'Danes-Gilmore' picture book and saw the last picture her precious 'pops' ever taken. He was sitting on his bed sitting up, looking fragile, holding a two month old baby Rory. She'll never forget that day because right after the flash went off, Will asked Luke to take Rory out of the room for a second so he could talk to Lorelai alone for a second.

--

_"Lorelai.", he sounded serious._

_"Yeah pops?", Lorelai responded eager to find out why Will to talk to her alone._

_"I need you to promise me something." he began closing his eyes._

_"Sure, anything." Lorelai began fluffing his pillows._

_"I need you to promise that you'll be there to pick up Luke when he's down, help him even when he says he don't need it and give him a smack across the head when needed."_

_Lorelai laughed, "That's no problem at all. But, why are you telling me to do this?" Lorelai sat back down on the chair next to Will's bed._

_"Because I know my time is almost Lorelai. I'm about to call - what you would say - the big coffee cup in the sky."_

_"No you're not. Don't worry. We'll find some way to get rid of the cancer. We did it last time and surely we can do it again." Lorelai responded with much confidence in her voice, but only really trying to convince herself._

_"They don't think so, darlin'. It's spread to my lungs now. It's so far spread out that they can't do nothin' for me anymore. It's just a matter of time."_

--

Only four days after that - William died, peacefully in the comfort of his own home. The death was very hard on both Luke and Lorelai. But more so on Luke.

He became shelled into his own emotional cocoon. He didn't let anyone in on anything but Rory. But since Rory was only a few months old, the only she could was wrap her tiny fist around her fathers finger and let him hold her for hours.

It wasn't until one day, Lorelai came home early from working at the Inn did she find in Luke in an emotional state. It would be the first time she'd see him cry, the first time in months that he talked about everything to her and the first time in a while was she allowed to comfort him.

Lorelai kept flipping through pages of the album and stopped when she saw a cut out article from the Stars Hollow Gazette. It was of the Gilmore/Danes clan standing in front of the newly transformed diner. Luke was in his normal attire - backwards baseball cap, red flannel, jeans and his working boots. He had in his hands a two year old smiling Rory in the same outfit as her daddy but smaller, sans the boots. And to Luke's right was Lorelai, with his arm around her she beamed with pride.

That was the opening the new buisness. For a while after William died, Luke kept the property as a hardware store but did not appreciated the greatness of tools much like his father. So he thought about what he was good at - cooking. So for the next year or so** William's Hardware **soon became **Luke's Diner**.

Since the money situation was tight, Lorelai started working at the Independence Inn since Mia's brother took ill and needed to go to California for a a while. She worked as a maid. But once Mia came back, she promoted Lorelai to head desk.

Another page turned and Lorelai saw the picture she loved the most. It was from right after Luke proposed to Lorelai. It was a close-up of them kissing at the lake.

She remembered that night perfectly clear. As if it was just last night.

--

_"Lorelai!" Luke called up the stairs._

_"Yeah?" was the answer._

_"Put your shoes on. Let's take a walk."_

_Lorelai was now bouncing down the stairs with her hair in pig tails and looking like a 5 year old._

_"Special reason?" she said while grabbing her sneakers from the closet._

_"Maybe." he had a special smirk on his face and she knew he was up to something._

_Once Lorelai was done putting her shoes on, they walked outside. Luke walked beside her with his arm around her waist and his hand in her back pocket. They reached the lake. The spot Luke took Lorelai before they were in a relationship and right before he met the Gilmore's._

_"What are we doing here?" she asked as Luke sat down in the same spot they did those few years ago._

_"I want to show you something. Come, sit down." Luke patted in front of him where his legs where open, so she could sit in front of him._

_She sat down and Luke put his arms around his waist. He let his chin rest on her shoulder while she leaned back against him._

_The watched the lake and the gentle movements of the trees around them._

_A few minutes passed by until Luke spoke up, "Ya know. I still do most of my thinkin' here."_

_"Really?" she craned her neck and looked at his face._

_"Yeah, not a lot though. Just times when I neeed to think of stuff that has to do with us."_

_"Hmm." was the only response._

_"Lorelai?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Do you remember when Rory was born?"_

_"How could I not forget? That pain, God, I can never forget that."_

_Luke chuckled._

_"But do you remember the talk we had before you went into labor?"_

_Lorelai heart raced a bit._

_"Um. Yeah. Why?"_

_"Because I need to ask you something."_

_Her body became stiff. She turned around and looked at him in the eye._

_"See. I have this ring, and I need someone to wear it.", he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it._

_"It was my mom's. She left it for me to give it to someone."_

_Her eyes began to tear up._

_"And I was wondering, would you want to marry me? Because that's the only way you get the wear the ring."_

_He pulled the ring from the box and took her hand. He pushed it onto her right middle finger and looked up at her._

_She nodded and laughed._

_"Yes!"_

_"Good, because that would mean I'd have to take it back. And I don't want to." his voice lowered as his face became closer to hers._

_"There is no way you're getting this back mister." she whispered right before kissing him._

_The click of a camera was heard but they didn't care. They were finally engaged._

--

She closed the album.

She picked herself off from the couch, bundled the bottom of her wedding dress into her hands, walked out the door and into her jeep.

--

Luke walked into the cemetery and onto the familar path to his father's grave.

He visited his dad on the most important days and some not so important.

He looked up the hill to where his father was burried and caught off guard by the most beautiful sight.

The walk up to the grave isn't a long one, but Luke still ran.

At the top was his beautiful almost-wife standing there in her wedding dreses talking to the head stone.

"Excuse me miss. Why is a pretty thing like you, standing alone in wedding dress by yourself?"

"Oh, because my fiancee left me all alone in the house and I decided to run away to this grave. Good idea huh?" she teased.

"Yep.", he wrapped his arms around her waist and starred down at the tombstone.

"I was just telling him today was the big day."

"That's what I came to do."

"You know, it sucks he can't talk back to us because if he did, he'd probably say 'About damn time.'"

"Or he'd call me stupid and said I should have done this sooner."

"Yeah. That too."

They stood there for a few more minutes until Luke spoke up.

"Well dad, we need to go. We're due at the alter in a half an hour and if we don't get there soon, Emily will go Taylor on us."

"I still don't understand how she got us to let her plan this."

"I think it had something to do with her and your dad paying for the wedding and her saying 'sorry' forty-three thousand times."

"Yeah. Well, I swear, if she thinks that I wasn't serious about not having doves being let free during the ceremony, she has another thing coming to her."

"Okay babe, whatever you say."

They stayed there for a few more moments until Luke said, "How about we go get married?"

"I'd love to."

And Lorelai took his hand and walked with him down the hill.

--

Perfect is finally having that someone you could always confide in no matter what. And that's what these two finally got.

* * *

They got married, had more kids, maybe even a dog.

That's the end.

Review and tell me how you liked it, or if you didn't.


End file.
